The Space Between
by MrsLucasScott
Summary: AU. Haley James had always dwelt alone in solitude, until he came along and showed her what it meant to live. Naley. [Complete]
1. Every rose has its thorn

**Disclaimer:**SURPRISE GUYS! i own nothing.

**Summary:** AU. She had always dwelt alone in solitude...until he came along and showed her what it meant to live. Naley.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Every rose has its thorn_

Haley sighed, sitting alone on the beach watching the waves rush by her. Some would say she had a perfect life, seeing a husband that cared so deeply about her. She had wealth, and great acquaintances, but that's where it ended. Her life was about outward appearances; only her thoughts were about love. What she once believed to be a perfect fairytale life was now the farthest thing from it. She had an inside and an outside, and she knew how not to mix them. On the outside, she was the perfect wife, the perfect mother that gave up everything for her family. On the inside, she dreamed of a better and bigger life, hoping for expectancy, and trepidation. Waking up to a day where she wouldn't know exactly what to expect. A day she wouldn't have to pretend to be someone everyone expected her to be.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Haley walked back into the house, needing to finish cooking pasta and chicken before her husband returned home. Her 6-year-old daughter, Marissa, was fast asleep, probably until the next morning. She grabbed a pot out of the oven, and poured a good amount of pasta in it to cook. Laying out the chicken on a pan, she grabbed the cordless phone and dialed the number of her best friend and sister.

"How you doin' girly?" Brooke James answered at the other end of the line.

Haley cringed at the cheerfulness of her sister's voice. "As well as can be expected", She answered cynically, walking over and taking a seat on the kitchen table, propping her legs up on a chair.

"Sister dear, there will be none of that moany groany stuff when talking to me. I say we try to cheer you up, even though you like always need it. How does shopping sound tomorrow?" Brooke said, talking about a mile a minute.

"Brooke, shopping cheers YOU up, not me." Haley said, knowing she'd come home with at least 50 bags if she went shopping with Brooke, not to mention her husband's bank account cleared. She knew he would have no problem with it, but she'd rather not have something else for him to yell at her about.

"Whatever", Brooke brushed her off. "We're going anyway. I need a new dress for Peyton's party, and I know you do too, cause might I mention your husband is very picky about your clothes."

Haley groaned. "I'll make you a deal. We'll go shopping if we don't mention him."

"Deal. Even if I know we're going to anyways."

"Whatever you say Brookie. Pick me up around noon." Haley told her, finalizing the plans and then hanging up the phone.

"Honey I'm home!"

_Honey I'm home_, Haley mimicked in her head rolling her eyes. This was usually the message for "Bring me my tea and newspaper." She pulled her hair up into a bun and made herself presentable before taking them to Lucas.

"Here you go", She said placing the newspaper on the table, and handing him the tea as she took a place next to him on the sofa.

He put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "How was your day?" He asked.

Haley sighed. "It was okay, I talked to Brooke, we're going shopping tomorrow," She said twirling a piece of her hair. "How was work?"

"Fine. We got some new business deals. I'm going to be gone the next month and a half for the Australia deal", Lucas started to explain to her.

Haley dozed off into her own thoughts after awhile. This was nothing new to her; he would be gone for months at a time during the year. He would always write letters filled with formal words, a bunch of emptiness. Most likely done by his secretary. He would send her tons of gifts, and bring back even more. But none of it compared to the loneliness she endured for months at a time. She knew better then to expect a phone call, or even know anything of his welfare. She usually spent her days with Brooke and Peyton, cruising the malls or spending time at the beach. She was the perfect trophy wife for everyone to admire, her unhappiness going unnoticed by everyone except her two best friends. But they all had the same life. Day after day, the same routine. It got old, but there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

Lucas stirred, taking his arm out from her shoulder, and Haley turned her attention back to him.

"I'm going to take a quick shower", He told her unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mmkay", she said. "Dinner should be ready in 15 minutes or so."

"I'll be down by then."

"Marissa's sick, can you check on her after dinner?" Lucas asked Haley while they were seated at the table, eating dinner.

"She's fine, I've been with her all day, and I just checked on her an hour ago."

"I just went into her bedroom, she seems to be running a fever. You should've realized it with all the sleeping she's been doing lately. Go check on her after dinner", He said in a final, commanding tone.

"Of course I will," Haley said obligingly. What choice did she have? She had lost her courage to stand up for herself, and speak up years ago.

Truth be told, it hadn't always been like this. When she had first met Lucas their relationship had been filled with passion, lust, and love. She had met him shortly after her first tour at 18, when she had been singing at one of their away games. He had caught her eye when making his final basket and immediately introduced himself right after the game. They went to dinner right after and fell for each other so hard, so quick. He proposed 6 months later, and Haley was only happy to oblige. They had a perfect marriage until their 2-nd anniversary, shortly after Marissa was born. Soon, they began having arguments almost everyday, reaching a very unstable marriage. Lucas refused to divorce her, afraid to ruin his reputation. So it had come down to this. In return for being his wife, she would get money. It wasn't the money she cared about, but the fact that she would have nowhere to go even if she did leave him.

The sex had left their marriage a long time ago, except for rare moments of intimacy that Lucas showed. In those moments, she would have no choice but to cooperate, too scared to see what would happen if she didn't. She knew he had multiple affairs when he was away on business, though he tried his best to hide it from her. There was no way for her to miss the perfume, she knew his smell by heart and knew when he didn't come home with it.

At the young age of 26, Haley James had the rest of her life written out for her. She had everything she needed, but nothing that she wanted. She was lonely, and craving for love.

* * *

**A/N:** I already have chapters 2 and 3 written, so all you need to do is click the little review button, and youll have some naley coming your way. Also a special shoutout to christina angeldylan628 for beta-ing this for me... 


	2. Precious moments

A/N: wow, guys thanks so much for the feedback. i got over 25 reviews from here& 911. i feel pretty accomplished. i was gonna have this out early this morning, but what can i say? I'm a huge procrastinator. hopefully you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 2: Crash Into Me

Haley's eyes were quick and bright. Her hair was a golden brown, her eyebrows a shade darker. There wasn't a single person that wouldn't call her stunningly beautiful. That same beauty that Lucas had fallen for had driven him away.

If he ever saw another guy remotely look her way, he could expect a lawsuit in the morning. It didn't matter that it was unintentional, or totally irrational, but what Lucas Scott wanted, Lucas Scott got. And what Lucas Scott had, he was determined to keep.

Haley slipped on a simple, elegant black and white dress. She was supposed to be welcoming his brother, Nathan Scott, today, and keeping him company until Lucas showed up. It hadn't mattered when she told him that she had plans, he'd failed to mention there was something he wanted her to do. And of course, she hadn't found out till that morning right before he left for work.

Her phone rang on her vanity desk. She reached over to pick it up.

"Hey Brooke." She answered.

"H.James, ready to hit the mall? I totally got a new credit card yesterday, the new platinum gold or whatever. Anyway, it looks pretty sweet. Also, P. Sawyer can't make it anymore cause apparently Jake wants her to set up for the party…"

"Brooke, I can't go." Haley braced herself for the hell she would get from her.

"Tell me you did not just cancel on Brooke Davis. Last minute, I might add. I can't believe how inconsiderate your being, knowing there's a party tonight and I have absolutely nothing to wear…"

"Well, It's either cancel on Brooke Davis, or cancel on Lucas Scott. I wonder what the obvious choice is." Haley said, interrupting her.

"WOW, that's definitely news, he's not working on a Wednesday to be with you?"

Haley scoffed. "Are you dreaming or something? Hell no he's not doing that. I'm "welcoming" his brother. Who, by the way, is like 28? Like he can't welcome himself into the house. Puh-lease." She said sarcastically.

"Hmm, 28 huh? Let me know if he's hot, hales. Nobody in this town will have an affair with me cause I'm married to the oh-so-great Chris Keller."

"BROOKE!" Haley exclaimed, disgusted. "Doesn't your marriage mean anything to you?"

"Not as much as it does to you. I mean seriously he's away half the time on tour, so I barely see him. And a girl gets horny sometimes, you know?" Brooke said, completely serious.

Haley laughed. "Well, I'll be sure to mention that my married friend is looking for a guy to have an affair with."

"Don't forget to mention I'm a hottie, AND great in bed."

The doorbell rang.

"HAH! That was so a sign", Brooke exclaimed.

Haley rolled her eyes. "No, that was TMI. I need to go get that, God forbid if he rings the doorbell more than once. I'll call you later if plans change."

"Okay, bye Hales." Brooke said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Haley opened the door to find who she assumed to be Nathan outside with about 20+ bags.

"Damn, your brother mentioned you were gay, but I didn't know you packed more than a girl. How long are you planning on staying here? Your whole life?"

"Like 2 months…wait, HE WHAT?" Nathan sputtered.

"Relax, I'm kidding", Haley said taking some of his bags inside.

"Oh", Nathan said. Then he added, "You don't need to take those, not that you'd get very far. And all of those aren't mine. I brought a lot of my brothers crap with me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley asked offended.

"Uh, it means that Lucas left a lot of his crap in Tree Hill, and I brought it with me."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Not THAT. When you said I wouldn't get very far", She air-quoted.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't be lifting heavy things, that's all"

"Hmm, very flattering. Whatever you say. Maybe you should tell your brother…" She started to say and then shut her mouth, worried that she'd reveal too much.

Then, deciding to be more hospitable she asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink. "I can probably make anything you ask for. I'm a pretty good cook," She told him.

"A coke would be fine, thanks." Nathan requested.

Haley walked into the kitchen and brought him what he'd asked.

He took a gulp out of the glass, and got up, "I think I'm going to head up and take a nap."

"Oh no you don't," Haley said. "I gave up my plans to go shopping today to "welcome" you into the house, and I'm sure as hell not going to sit around being bored while you go take your lovely little nap."

Nathan laughed. This girl must've been on pills or something; he'd never met anyone so crazy. "Why don't you just go shopping now then?"

"Because…wait what? You wouldn't mind if I went shopping?"

"No, why would I?" Nathan asked like it was common sense.

"Oh! Brooke is going to love you", Haley exclaimed giving him a quick hug before picking up her cell phone and to dial Brooke's number. She paused and turned back to face him.

"You're not going to tell Lucas right?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes, and a pout on her face.

"I'll be sure not to mention it", He said with a smirk, and walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! This is definitely the one", Brooke said, running her hands through a pink sequined dress.

Haley groaned, struggling to hold all her bags. "This is the 50th time you've said that Brooke." They had gone to practically every store in the mall, and Brooke had bought out at least half of them. Even though she'd bought about 30 dresses already, she claimed none of them were right for the party. Haley had found hers in the first store they had visited.

"Well, it's not my fault I lost some weight, and I can never find a good size anymore." Brooke gushed. Ever since the new aerobic program that she had gone to, Brooke took every opportunity she could to boast about the 15 pounds she'd lost. She was never fat, but now she had the body she did back in high school, perhaps even skinnier.

"What? You lost weight Brooke? I couldn't even tell." Haley said sarcastically, dropping herself and her bags on a chair near the fitting rooms. Half the stuff she bought was on Brooke's insistence, even though she had gone a little crazy at Gucci.

"Is that jealously I hear?" Brooke asked in mock surprise.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself Brookie."

"Too late", She said, and then went into the dressing room, her hair swishing behind her.

She came out of the dressing room about 5 minutes later, and exclaimed, "Man, am I blessed, or am I blessed?"

"Uh, neither?" Haley joked. "The dress is gorgeous though."

"Seriously, what do you think?" Brooke asked twirling around.

"Totally get it. Only if you're going to wear it to the party tonight."

"Haley, Haley, Haley, why would I wear baby PINK to a night party? Are you out of your mind?"

One hour later… 

"OMG! I found it. It's perfect!" Brooke was saying, trying to wake Haley up in the process.

Haley fluttered her eyes, trying to open them. They had been in the store for over an hour, and she had found a nice, comfortable position in their couches.

"For the party?" She asked yawning and stretching her arms out.

"DUH! Of course for the party, what else would I find a dress for?" Brooke asked, as if it were total common sense.

Haley rolled her eyes. "It's absolutely perfect, Brooke", She exclaimed with a big fake grin plastered on her face.

"Whatever", Brooke said with a wave of her hand. "I'm buying it. We should probably leave soon before that husband of yours gets home."

"OH! I think I just heard Brooke Davis think of someone other then herself."

"Hardy-Har-Har. You're a riot James. C'mon lets go", Brooke said pulling Haley up with her free hand.

* * *

Haley walked into her house with her shopping bags, and fell into the couch exhausted, putting her feet up on the table.

"Oh, how nice of you to finally come home." She heard someone say.

"Lucas?" She asked in surprise, gathering herself together. "Your not supposed to be home for like another hour."

"So you decided to go SHOPPING?" He asked coming closer to her. "I gave you something to do, yet you decided to totally ignore me, and do what you wanted to."

"What the fuck Lucas? Why is it that you always need to find an excuse to yell at me? FYI, Nathan said it was okay if I went, he was going to go take a nap anyways."

"Whatever, Haley. You still didn't follow what I said, and I expect that out of you, especially when you go around spending my money like you do."

"EXCUSE ME? Oh, if you want to accuse ME of spending money, look around at your friend's wives Luke. They spend nearly triple the amount I do, and yet here you are accusing me of the little I spend, rarely at that. Besides, if I recall correctly, when we got married you said everything that was yours was mine, so I reckon that includes your money too. Or do you just change your vows according to convenience?"

He had never slapped her before, but now Haley was afraid she'd gone to far. Instead, he picked up a vase and threw it at the wall and stalked out of the room.

"Be ready for the party by 8. Look happy," he told her walking out the door.

Haley walked into her dressing room. Her shoulders slowing started shaking as she gave into a good cry. She started to wipe her tears rapidly; frustrated she'd let him get to her again. The tears came so fast to Haley's eyes that the sleeve of her shirt no longer served to dry them. She thrust her face into the bend of her arm and gave in, crying no longer caring to wipe her tears.

These experiences weren't unusual for her in her married life, something filling her whole being with vague anguish. It was a mood. She didn't sit there thinking of the wrong of her husband, or being mad at fate. She was just having a good cry all to herself. Thinking of how her life came to be, her hopes and dreams never being fulfilled.

She felt a pressure on her arm. Not bothering to see who it was, she buried her face in their shoulder, giving into her tears once more.

"Shh. It's okay, it'll be okay", She heard Nathan's voice say reassuringly.

"It's just that, he always seems to yell at me for no reason and…and it's so frustrating just sitting there listening to him blame me for things I'm not even responsible for, when I do things any normal person does, you know? And I just want to live once in a while, and have fun, instead of being the perfect trophy wife everyone wants me to be. It just sucks to have so many dreams to expected to fulfill dragged away from you." Haley gulped, a fresh wave of tears threatening to take over her again.

Nathan just held her tighter, while Haley suddenly pulled away.

"I…I'm sorry. If Lucas sees you, he might hurt you. You don't deserve that. I should go." Haley stammered getting up and walking out.

She paused, turning back to him with a small smile. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

* * *

If your reading, please review! Chapter 3 is edited/beated and ready to be posted. plus, im almost done with chapter 4. so you know what to do... 


	3. The Rich and not so famous

**A/N:** you guys are so aweomse, i never expected to get so many reviews. They totally encourage me to keep going. im almost done with the 5th chapter. I'm trying to have atleast one chapter done in advance so that you guys don't have to wait too much inbetween& so i dont get behind like all my other stories by the way if your reading those i totally apologize.

Chapter 3: The rich and not so famous

Haley walked arm in arm with Lucas to the party, big grins plastered on both of their faces. Nathan was right next to them looking as handsome as ever. Everyone turned to look at the Scott couple, the epitome of perfect, Lucas Scott and Haley James. Or so everyone seemed to believe.

Haley was wearing a strapless black dress, reaching down to her knees, where it cut off in a V. She had a diamond and pearl chocker on with matching earrings. Lucas matched her, wearing a jet-black Armani suit.

The guests spoke in hushed whispers as they entered, saying their hellos.

_"She looks so gorgeous, I bet he bought her that dress." _

_"Who's the guy next to them? I'd love to be tied to a Scott brother." _

_"He looks so gorgeous tonight. Haley James Scott is truly the luckiest woman in the world." _

_"Why can't we all have husbands like him?" _

Brooke came up to them soon enough to drag Haley away, and started speaking to her in a hushed tone.

"So, Jake was like being totally sweet and romantic to Peyton, it was so cute they were actually giggling together, and like I have a feeling that they were having rough, kinky sex while she was supposed to go the mall with us today, and I'm still totally mad, but I suppose it's okay cause I'm happy for her and…." Brooke started speaking in her gossip tone, a thousand miles a minute.

"Whoah, Brooke slow down will you?" Haley said, trying to comprehend everything that was just thrown at her.

"Sorry, sorry, it was just so exiting cause she's been unhappy for so long, you know?" Brooke said.

"Do you know what happened?" Haley inquired, curious. As long as she'd known, Peyton had been unhappy, never getting the attention she craved from Jake. She wallowed herself in art and emo music. This was definitely a surprise to hear.

"No, I would try and find out but they've been together like the whole night! All I got across to her was like a hello, and then he whisks her off again. I caught them making out in the kitchen. I mean how romantic is that?" Brooke squealed. "Even though she did totally ditch me." She added a second later.

Haley laughed. "Oh, Brooke. Be happy for her will you. C'mon lets go find her."

They soon saw her blonde curls, now grown out to her shoulders. She was wearing a red evening dress that reached halfway down her legs. She had a delicate ruby necklace on her neck, and gorgeous ruby earrings that matched.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed walking up to her. "Do you want to tell me what's going on, or do you want to get your ass kicked at your own party?"

Haley nudged her. "Don't let the guests hear you talking like that."

"Who the hell cares?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes, and then turned her attention to Peyton. Haley smiled shaking her head.

"So spill, P.Sawyer, what's going on?"

Peyton blushed. "I don't know. He came home on Tuesday night and bought me roses, and took me out to dinner. He's being Mr. Romantic all of a sudden. I don't know whether I should be scared, or happy. It's been so awesome though. Lets just say my hormones have been getting their fix, but I'll spare you the details."

"PEYTON! This is awesome!" Brooke exclaimed as she linked arms with her, while Haley took the other side, and the three of them went to one of the many guest rooms.

"So how are things with you guys?" Peyton asked.

Haley sighed. "Lucas is a jerk, but what else is new? His brother showed up today though, he seems to have gotten the sweet gene in the family."

Brooke gave her a sideways hug. "He'll come around eventually, Hales. And dude his brother was a hott-ie. I wanted to snag him right then and there."

Haley smiled slightly. "A girl can dream, can't she?" Then realizing what she said, she added, "I meant Lucas coming around…not Nathan." She added hastily.

"Of course you did tutor girl." Brooke said, not buying it for a second.

The three women sat in silence for a while, each lost in their thoughts, until they heard the door open slightly.

Brooke looked behind her to find Rachel Getina. She groaned inwardly. She wasn't a bad person, but the women bragged like there was no tomorrow. And that voice of hers, let's just say it would be much better to hear nails on a chalkboard.

Brooke took a deep breath and walked over to her, Haley and Peyton only a step behind. All three of them were crushed into a huge hug.

"Rachel, how nice to see you!" Brooke gushed, speaking to her in a sickeningly sweet voice, reserved only for the trophy wives.

Rachel gave Brooke a once over. "You look amazing Brooke, always the picture of perfection weren't you?" She said somewhat cynically. "Haley, Peyton, looking gorgeous as always", She added nodding at them.

Haley bit her lip, knowing that Rachel was fishing for compliments of her own. "Rachel, that's an amazingly beautiful dress, isn't it Gucci?" She asked.

"The one and only", Rachel gushed. "Only two were designed, you wouldn't believe who has the other one!"

"Who has it?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes inwardly.

"Jessica Simpson!" Rachel replied.

All three girls gasped in fake surprise, knowing that it was expected, though frankly they couldn't care less. Yes, they all had expensive taste, but never went around parading their clothes like Rachel did.

"That's great Rach. How did you manage that one?" Brooke asked, and they tuned her out as she went into a detailed elaboration of how she acquired the dress.

"Oh girls, as much as I'd love to stay and talk to you, I need to get back to the party, people to see. Obligations, what can we do", Rachel shrugged, giving them a hug goodbye, and walking out the room door.

The three girls let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Doesn't she ever get tired of being so…fake?"

"I think that's how she always is."

"Poor Mouth."

"I have to give it to him, he puts up with a lot."

"Talking about me girls?" Mouth asked coming up behind them.

"Mouth!", the girls exclaimed giving him a huge bone-crushing hug.

"It's so nice to see you", Haley said genuinely.

"I've missed you. How was Europe?" Brooke asked

"Awesome. The food was fantastic." Mouth replied, grabbing a drink from a passing waiter and gulping it down.

"You've put on some weight", Peyton noticed.

"It's muscle", Mouth corrected.

"Oh, sure it is", Brooke, said.

"I'd love to prove it to you, but my wife is in the next room."

"You know, that offer to switch out our spouses still stands", Brooke told him.

"You know I'd love to Brooke, but I'd never live it down."

"Oh, but we'd be so perfect together that no one would be able to say anything."

"True enough. Meet me at the docks at 12 tomorrow. We'll hit Las Vegas."

"Hasta La Vista Baby!" Brooke yelled.

"Shhhh", Mouth quieted her. "We don't want everyone knowing about it yet, do we?"

"Gosh. FINE! Be a Party pooper." Brooke pouted.

Haley chuckled watching the friendly banter that passed between them. There was a time where Mouth had been hopelessly in love with Brooke. She had been oblivious to his feelings, and he had never confessed due to the fear of rejection. Eventually, Rachel had come along, causing him to move on, and Brooke to never find out how he felt. In Haley's mind though, they would've been the perfect couple, and Brooke would have been a lot happier with Mouth than she was now with Chris.

* * *

Later on during the night, when many of the guests were leaving, Haley ventured out into the balcony. She was staring out into the night sky, when she heard someone behind her.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Haley turned around. "Nathan!" She greeted him, a genuine smile passing over her face. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just wanted to get away for a while", he said.

"Yeah, the parties get kind of old huh?"

"They're all the same…the people, the food…"

"The fakeness", Haley finished for him.

"True enough." Nathan chuckled. "So…uh…you okay about earlier?"

"As okay as I can be", she answered him.

"He really doesn't treat you well, huh?"

"Nah…it's usually okay. He treats me well while he's here, and he's never hurt me…"

"But…?" Nathan inquired.

"But…", Haley shrugged "There's something missing, I guess. Hell, who am I kidding, there's everything missing."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I mean I care about him…about what happens to him. But I just don't think I'm in love with him anymore." Haley answered thoughtfully.

"Why do you stay with him?" Nathan wondered.

"Fear, mostly. That I'm nothing without him, that I won't be able to survive. Not to mention he probably won't let me," She laughed bitterly.

Nathan squeezed her arm.

"You deserve better, I can tell. I bet you had your whole life planned out before you met him, didn't you?"

Haley looked up at him questioningly. "What makes you such an expert on me, huh?"

"Well. I'm right, aren't I?" He asked with a smirk.

Haley smiled. "I'll see you at home." She squeezed his arm and walked back into the house.

* * *

Chapter 4 is betaed and ready to go...you know the drill... 


	4. Late nights and Early Mornings

**A/N:** So okay i feel totally horrible, esp cause this chapter has been just sitting there done for a while but thanks to my lazy self, you guys get to see it 2 weeks later. I'm exaggerating there I did make some changes though, and i think it's better now. But anyway, a little Naley interation but i promise you chapter 5 is pure&completely Naley. just a brief apperance from Lucas, but that dosen't matter...hope you guys are satisfied and i know you'll be sure to let me know ahem review )

* * *

**Chapter 4:Late nights and early mornings**

It was close to midnight. All the guests had left, except for Haley, Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke. Lucas and Nathan were over at the bar with Jake, talking about their businesses. Brooke, Peyton and Haley remained in the kitchen talking their girly gossip.

"Oh my gosh, did you see Hilary's dress?"

Laughter erupted. "Oh my, the feathers…"

"Did her shoes even match?"

"And Jessica? Ever since she fired her personal shopper…."

"It's been a disaster waiting to happen. Brown and black?"

"Did you guys see Rachel the rest of the night? Oh god, she was drunk off her mind. A little too close to Lucas for my liking..."

"Poor, poor Mouth. He didn't seem to mind much though." Both Peyton and Haley turned pointedly to Brooke.

"Why are you guys looking at me?"

"You were with him the whole night!"

"We were just two friends catching up. Gosh, guys, I'm married."

"Well, you were looking to have an affair…"

"Not with MOUTH! He's the kind of guy I would marry, not have an affair with."

"It wouldn't take much to kick Rachel out of the picture. I can tell he doesn't…well you know love her or whatever."

"Can you imagine what she would do?"

"Ahem. Or what other people would say?"

"I can just see it…"

"The biggest scandal. Man, I'd be famous."

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Brooke."

Brooke pouted as Haley let her eyes wander to the other side of the room and caught Nathan's eye, his blue eyes slowly boring into her own brown ones. He gave her a smirk and she raised her eyebrows at him questioningly. He shrugged as he turned back to face Lucas and Jake.

Haley was smiling to herself, thinking that she hadn't even smiled genuinely in a very long time until Nathan had arrivied, when Brooke interrupted her thoughts.

"Haley! What was that about?"

Haley groaned inwardly. Leave it to Brooke to notice everything that went on, even if it was for a mere 5 seconds.

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"You, little miss obedient wife, were sharing lovey dovey looks with Nathan AKA the guy you were with for like 15 minutes on the balcony AKA brother of your longtime husband AKA total hot-tie that looks like he would be great in bed."

"Brooke! I really don't know what you're talking about. And we just happened to be in the balcony at the same time. Do you need to go see your psychologist again?" Haley said, denying her accusations.

"Low blow, Sister. I'll let it go for now, but don't you dare think I'll leave you alone about this. Right, P.Sawyer?"

"Of course, B. James."

"How wonderful." Haley said sarcastically as Lucas came up behind her, obviously not sober.

"Ready to go babe?" He slinked an arm around her waist and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Haley winced out of his grasp wiping her cheek. "Lucas, your drunk."

"And horny. Man I can't wait to get home…" He mumbled turning around and walking to the door.

Haley cringed in disgust, remaining in her spot. Her husband always had been a bit too open and willing when he was drunk.

Nathan stepped in before Lucas could embarrass himself and Haley any further.

"Actually, Luke, Haley was going to stay here for the night, remember?" He reminded Lucas, giving Haley a wink. Lucas mumbled something again as he walked out the door, stumbling on the way.

Haley smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She mouthed.

"You owe me." Nathan mouthed back with a grin, as he walked out the door, steadying Lucas.

"So I guess I'm stuck here tonight, Pey."

"YAY! Girly sleepover!" Brooke squealed, inviting herself as well.

"Oh god." Jake muttered to himself. "Don't wake me up till the morning Pey," he told Peyton, giving her a peck on the lips.

* * *

Thirty hairstyles, six pedicures, and three makeovers later, the girls were exhausted.

They dragged themselves over to Peyton's guest room, and flopped down on 3 separate beds.

"I'm wiped guys." Haley pulled her covers over her, getting ready to close her eyes. "Good…"

"NO!" Brooke's squeal interrupted her. "Haley James Scott. You cannot go to bed this early. We haven't discussed you and hottie yet."

Haley rolled her eyes in exasperation. "His name is Nathan, and there's nothing to discuss." She tried to keep a straight face, and then burst into laughter, looking at Brooke's defeated face.

"Peyton, help me out here!" Brooke looked over at her Peyton, softly snoring and long gone. "Arghhhhh." Brooke jumped on her bed in frustration.

Haley chuckled. "Goodnight Brooke." She finalized, letting sleep take over her.

* * *

Haley opened her eyes the next morning, blinking in confusion. She rolled over on her side to see Brooke fast asleep on the bed next to her. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Getting up from the bed, she walked over to the kitchen careful not to wake anyone up.

She was fixing herself a warm cup of coffee, when she heard the front door open.

"Nathan?" She turned around and asked him questioningly.

"Hey Hales, good morning." He greeted her, walking over to the kitchen, his hands in his pockets. Wearing a brown polo that brought out his tan with khakhi's, he looked gorgeous.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" She asked him, stirring her coffee while he came up behind her to give her a hug.

"Nice way to speak to someone who came to give you a ride home." He spoke into her ear.

A warm smile spread over Haley's face. "You didn't have to do that." She said softly. "I always just got a ride home with Brooke."

"Don't mention it. It's not like I wanted to be home with my hangover of a brother." He stepped away from her and walking toward the other side, so they were facing each other.

"Was he alright yesterday?" Haley asked, her forehead scrunched up in worry.

Nathan sighed. He knew better than to tell her Lucas hadn't even come home until 8 that morning. "Yeah, he'll be alright." Nathan told her.

"Good. That's good." Haley nodded. "Would you like some coffee?" she offered him.

"That'd be nice", Nathan said, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

Haley started to fix another cup of coffee, when she heard Brooke's whining from the other bedroom.

"Shit." Haley turned around to look at Nathan. There was no saying what Brooke would get her head at if she saw this. She walked over to him, and dragged him into the nearest closet. "Stay here. And don't say a word."

Nathan looked confused for a second, and then a smirk came over his face. "And what do I get out of it?" He asked suggestively.

Haley groaned. "Not now, please. Let's just say I owe you…again." She shut the closet door.

"Tutor Girl!" Haley heard her longtime nickname from none other than Brooke who was walking towards her.

"Brooke…Hey Brooke!" Haley smiled sheepishly. "I was getting some…coffee powder."

"From the shoe closet?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Heh, well yeah, I figured that out after I opened it. Want some coffee?" She asked, drastically trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Brooke replied crossing her eyes, obviously noticing something was up with her sister.

Haley handed her the cup she had made for Nathan when she heard a noise…

…Coming from the closet Nathan was in.

"What was that?" Brooke asked, trying to peer behind Haley toward the closet door.

"Nothing, I'm sure some shoes fell, or whatever", Haley replied in a voice too loud for her.

Brooke narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Is there something your not telling me tutor girl?" She questioned walking over to the closet.

Haley let out a nervous laugh. _Oh god, now Brooke is definitely going to assume that something's up. Why did I have to hide him anyway? _She contemplated, walking over to Brooke.

"Look Brooke…It's not what you think…" She started to say as Brooke opened the door.

"What's not what I think?" She asked.

Haley blinked. The closet door was empty. "Nothing, um nothing." She stammered.

"Haley, spill what's up with you?"

Haley opened her mouth to answer when she saw Nathan come up behind Brooke. She furrowed her forehead in confusion.

"Hey, Ready to go Haley?"

Brooke looked behind her. She smiled knowingly at Haley with a look that said she wasn't letting this go.

"Nathan?" Haley faked surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about? You just saw me five minutes ago before you…" He said smirking.

Haley shot him a deadly look telling him he was going to pay for this if he completed that sentence. Oh, who was she kidding he was gonna pay anyway. She turned to Brooke who was smiling like crazy.

Haley let out a sign of frustration, rolling her eyes. "We are going to have a talk." She said grabbing Nathan by the arm and leading him out the door.

Brooke was smirking. "I guess I'll see you later, Hales." She winked, waving them goodbye.

* * *

So there's poor little chapter 5...all uploaded, and ready to be posted. edited&everything...we don't want it to be sitting there forever...&i think you guys know where i'm going with this...lol.


	5. Hanging by a moment

_Guys, I'm terrible...I'm so sorry. I was supposed to have this ready like the begenning of this week, but i've been so busy and gotten sidetracked way to much. But i hope the content of this chapter makes up for it. I rewrote it a little and i was trying to get chapter 6 done before i posted this, but i decided that you guys have waited long enough. PLUS, i've been working on 2 new stories (which hopefully will be posted soon if i get a certain direction with them), so i apologize! Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so i hope you guys enjoy reading it. _

"What were you thinking in there? Are you crazy? Do you know how Brooke is? Seriously Nathan, I know your looks get you places but could you use your brain once in a while. At least where it concerns me?" Haley rattled off on him on their ride home.

Nathan smirked. "Did you just call me good-looking?"

Haley groaned in exasperation and rolled her eyes. Even though Nathan did have some very appealing looks, she wasn't about to admit that to him. "That is so not the point here."

"And the point to your random rambling is…" Nathan let a small smile play over his face, letting her know he was joking.

"Uh, that you need to keep your mouth shut. Duh!" Haley rolled her eyes again.

"But Halessss", Nathan said in a whiny tone. "I would've missed the look on your face which was pretty much worth a million bucks."

"Oh, Nathan Scott I'm worth all that and more. But again, that is really not the point."

"Fine, then tell me why I needed to hide from Brooke." Nathan questioned.

"Because you just did. Okay? I don't owe you an explanation." Haley countered, facing forward.

"Oh, I believe you do owe me, actually." Nathan said with a knowing grin turning to look at her.

Haley sighed. "Fine. Fine, I'll tell you." She gave in, and looked out the window.

"Uh, Hales, you said you'd tell me", Nathan said a couple of minutes later.

"Brookethinksimhavinganaffairwithyou", Haley spat out hurriedly, blushing and looking down at her knees.

Nathan grinned, enjoying watching her squirm. "Brooke what?"

"Thinks I'm having an affair with you." Haley repeated herself and looked over at him to see him laughing uncontrollably.

"Nathan! It's not funny!"

"It kind of is Hales. I mean you having an affair. Oh, wow." He said, bursting into another fit of laughter.

Haley stuck out her bottom lip pouting, sinking lower into the car seat and refusing to talk to him the rest of the car ride.

Once they reached the Scott mansion, she got out and slammed the door behind her.

Nathan followed suit, not able to stop a laugh from escaping his lips.

Haley turned around furious, her hands on her hips. "What is it, huh? What is so funny to you?"

Instead of answering her, he chose to ring the doorbell, chuckling to himself.

Haley sighed in exasperation, holding her hands up in defeat. "I give up on you", She muttered.

Lucas answered the door a minute later, buttoning up his shirt and putting on a tie.

"Haley, Your home early."

"Well, I actually had someone pick me up this time." She walked past him to the stairs and up to her room.

"What's up with her?" Lucas looked over at Nathan, who had taken a comfortable position in the sofa watching a basketball game.

_Maybe if you spent time with her once in a while, you would know, _Nathan had to stop himself from saying. Instead he replied, "Who knows man, your wife is a character all within herself."

"That she is", Lucas frowned. His brother had seemed to know her pretty well for only being here a day. Then shrugging his shoulders, and ignoring his thought Lucas grabbed his laptop, and left for work.

"Is he gone?" Nathan heard Haley yell from upstairs 30 minutes later.

"Has been for a while", He yelled back. "What are you doing up there?"

She came down in form-fitting jeans, and a short-sleeved tight pink tee with sequins, freshly showered.

"Taking a shower, obviously." She replied walking over to the kitchen.

Nathan laughed quietly, turning off the TV and walking over to her.

"So how about that cup of coffee you promised me?"

"How about that apology you owe me?" She retorted.

Nathan seemed to ponder about it for a moment and then got down on both his knees. "Hales, I'm so sorry. I should've never ever done something you didn't approve of. It was a moment of weakness. It shall never happen again, your highness." Nathan mock apologized, putting his head in his hands.

Haley's features washed over in a moment of anger, about to yell at him again, before she burst into laughter looking at his position.

"Oh, I guess you can be forgiven." She let a small smirk play over her lips.

Nathan grinned, getting back up on his feet. "Does that mean I get coffee?"

"It sure does." Haley replied handing him a cup.

They both walked over to the kitchen table, taking a seat across from each other.

"So how long are you here for?" She stirred her coffee, and then looked up at him expectantly.

"I'm not sure exactly. A couple months or so, I'm guessing." Nathan shrugged.

"Why?"

Nathan looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm sure you had a life back home right? Didn't you leave anything behind?"

"Nothing that was worth it." A defeated frown came across his face.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked sympathetically.

"There's not much to talk about." He said somewhat coldly, shutting her off.

"Gees, okay. I was just trying to help." Haley held up her hands.

"No, I'm sorry…it's just…" Nathan began, trying to explain.

"Sore subject…?" Haley offered.

"Something like that." He replied.

She nodded in understanding, as they sat in silence each sipping their coffee.

"So…" Nathan began.

"So..."

"So that got a bit awkward."

Haley laughed. "Way to state the obvious."

"So I guess it's just us huh?"

"For like the next two months…or until you decide to leave."

"Are you saying you want me to?"

"No, actually I don't", Haley revealed.

Nathan looked at her in surprise.

"Don't look at me like that. I mean it gets so lonely, it's just nice to have some company besides self-absorbed Brooke." She met his gaze.

A slow smile escaped his lips. "Yeah, I know what you mean. You know, You're not so bad Haley James Scott."

"And you're pretty fine yourself, Nathan Scott."

"Yeah I am pretty fine aren't I?"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"So what do you say we watch some movies or something?"

"The Notebook!" She yelled

Nathan gave her a look of disgust. "I was thinking more along the lines of The Grudge or Saw 2"

Haley scrunched her face up. "Ewww, forget it."

"Aw, Are you scared? I'll protect you Hales", Nathan mocked her walking over to the entertainment center and grabbing the DVD for The Grudge.

"Oh, don't you dare put that in." Haley reached over and tried to grab the DVD from his arm, ending unsuccessfully since he was nearly a foot taller than her.

Nathan pulled the DVD out of her grasp, opening the case and inserting it into the DVD player.

"ARGGHHH. NATHAN!" Haley yelled in frustration, folding her arms and pouting.

He looked at her smirking.

"Why do you get so much enjoyment in frustrating me?" Haley walked over to the sofa and grabbed a pillow.

"It's fun, that's all."

"FUN? Right, fun. You watch a basketball game for fun, not pick on poor little Haley."

He smiled looking over at her position. She had her arms crossed across her chest, pouting and looking furious. He had never met someone so carefree and lighthearted. What really got to him was the way she could forget everything that was going on in her life and had enough jest in her to fight with him, or muster up the energy to have fun. She was truly beautiful, and she didn't even seem to realize it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Haley questioned.

"You're beautiful. You know that? And I don't just mean the way you look."

Expecting a smart retort or comment, Haley looked up at him in surprise. "Thanks." She said self-consciously, running a hand through her hair.

"Just stating the truth, that's all" He shrugged and took a seat next to her. "Besides you're not going to be thanking me 10 minutes from now."

Haley looked at the TV and screamed, burying her head in Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan chuckled. "Hales, that was just the menu."

"I told you I didn't want to watch this", She mumbled into his shoulder.

He inhaled her hair. He brushed away her locks from her face leaning in his face close towards hers.

"Boo", He whispered.

Haley yelped, and jumped two feet away from him. "NATHAN! This isn't funny."

She reached over trying to grab the remote as he moved it further away from her. She put an arm over his shoulder and grasped a hold of it, sending both of them flying to the floor on top of each other.

"Let me go." Haley squirmed realizing she was stuck in Nathan's grasp. She looked down into his eyes where he was looking up at her expectantly.

"What?? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She looked way uncomfortably.

"What do you say we make Brooke's theory true?" He whispered, leaning his face close to hers.

_Ah, the moment we've all been waiting for. Love me while you can. lol. _

_Reviews are awesome, even if it's just a mere "good job" or you want to rant about my writing. If i get a lot by, say, wednesday, i'll have chapter 6 up by friday, and that's a promise. _


	6. Unexpected surprises

_I know I said friday, but ffnet was being lame, once again, and wasn't sending out review alerts, and i didn't want anyone to miss out on the chapter, and then i went out of town till last night, so i posted it as soon as i could. On with the chapter..._

* * *

Haley closed her eyes as their foreheads touched, and their lips were about to meet. She held her breath as Nathan started to trail kisses from her neck to her cheeks, his lips slowly grazing hers as she got caught up in the moment…

"TUTOR GIRL!" 

Haley jumped up trying to compose herself.

"Uh…I should go…uh see what…Brooke wants…" Haley stammered as she walked away hurriedly to the front door leaving an astounded Nathan on the floor.

"Haley!" Brooke greeted from the other side, inviting herself inside. "Are you and hottie having fun?"

Haley rolled her eyes mockingly aggravated. She followed her to the living room, scratching her head. If only Brooke had any idea of how close she was to the truth. "For the hundredth time Brooke, it's not hottie. It's Nathan." _Even though he was pretty damn hot. _

Haley mentally smacked herself. She had a husband. What was she thinking?

"Talking about megirls? I heard hottie." Nathan looked up from his spot on the sofa, where he had made himself comfortable and not looking the slightest bit suspicious while watching a basketball game.

"Oh, get over yourself."

"Oh, Hales, you weren't saying that…"

"Nathan Scott, do not complete that sentence." Haley warned him, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't dare after what happened last time, Hales."

"I knew you wouldn't." She patted his arm with a small smile.

Brooke was watching them skeptically with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

Haley glanced over at her and tried to suppress her groan. She knew Brooke was getting ideas, and she would definitely have to talk to her about it later. Even though she didn't want her to find out anything (not to say there was anything going on), but Brooke could read Haley like a book, and a lie wouldn't surpass her for a second.

"Anyways, Brooke", Haley started interrupting her sister's stares between the two of them, "Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too, Hales, but I need that little black dress of yours."

"The Chanel one that I just bought two days ago? I don't think so, sister dear."

"Please Hales?" Brooke stuck her bottom lip out, giving Haley one of her infamous pouts.

Haley groaned. "Why do you need it anyway? Chris isn't coming back for like another 3 years."

Brooke scoffed. "3? More like 6. But there's the Nelsons' Housewarming party tonight, and I have a date after. Well not exactly a date, I guess it's more like dinner considering..."

Haley interrupted her. "It's upstairs, with the tags still on it." She said pointedly. "And I better hear all about the date without seeing my dress ripped to shreds."

"Will do Haley James Scott. Thank you so much. You're the best sister ever." Brooke ran over to Haley and gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah." Haley said as Brooke let go of her and ran up the stairs to get her dress that she would probably never see again.

She saw Nathan watching her intently. She blushed under his gaze and went over to the kitchen, uncomfortable where she was.

She was glad Brooke had shown up when she had, or Haley knew she would've regretted kissing her husband's brother. She lived and breathed on commitment and her vows, even if it was the last thing that Lucas had on his mind. She had never broken a promise, or told a lie, as long as she'd lived. And she didn't want to start with her marriage, even if it was the one thing she needed to get away from.

And if Nathan and her were meant to be, it would happen. But it would happen out of adultery and infidelity.

"Haley! I'm leaving!" Brooke yelled. Haley heard the door slam a second later.

She sighed and walked back into the living room, where Nathan was looking at her expectantly.

"Hales…"

She stopped him. "Don't say anything. Just pretend it never happened." She walked over and sat next to him, grabbing the remote. "So how about that movie? _The Notebook_. Sounds good? Okay." She reached over and used the remote to change the DVD in the 6-disc player.

"Oh don't you dare try that on me Haley. I believe we were in the middle of The Grudge."

"Middle? I believe you mean the titles. Besides, we're not anymore." She said, as the titles for The Notebook appeared on the screen.

….

After the end titles started rolling, Haley looked over at Nathan to see him rubbing his eyes.

"Aw, is that Natey crying?" Haley mocked him, a small smile playing over her face.

Nathan scoffed. "There was something in my eye Hales. I don't cry over stupid movies."

Haley looked offended for a minute, and then stalked out of the room.

Nathan groaned. _Women, _you would think understanding them would get easier as it went, but it just got so much tougher. He started to get up, and follow Haley when the front door opened.

"Hales, I'm home!" Lucas walked into the living room, ridding all his essentials on the table.

"Nate." He nodded his head, acknowledging him. "Hope you've been treating my wife okay."

"Better than okay." Nathan smirked. "I need to go to the bank. See ya." With that, he grabbed his keys and wallet and walked out the house, slamming the front door.

Lucas stood there, confused and a little dumbfounded when Haley came into view, carrying cookies and tea.

"You're home early." She noted and he gave her a one-armed hug.

"Not much work today." He answered as he shook his tie off, causing a few of his buttons to come undone.

"Mm." Haley said in reply.

"You look tired, Hales. You feeling okay?" He asked as he affectionately leaned over and let his fingers brush her hair out of her forehead.

Haley looked up at him surprised. "You actually care?"

Lucas sighed and led her over to the sofa, gesturing for her to take a seat. He then sat down next to her, slowly taking her hand in his and caressing it.

"Look, Hales. I know I'm not the best husband, and that I haven't even been one lately, or for a while now." He laughed bitterly, running his thumb over the palm of her hand. "And I know that sorry won't even begin to cut it. But starting with our anniversary tomorrow, I want to try harder. I really do. I need to save this marriage, Hales, cause it's the only stable thing I've ever had and if I lost you, I…I don't know what I'd do…" He broke off, choking and letting a lone tear drop down his eye.

Haley looked at him speechless. Since the first year of their marriage, this was the first time he had shown any sort of emotion toward her.

"Haley, could you ever…"

Haley found her voice. She held her hand up to his mouth. "Don't Lucas. Don't. You've cheated on me multiple times, and I don't know if I can ever really forget that. We made vows Lucas, to be faithful till our death, and I don't know if I can ever truly forget that. "

"Twice." He looked down. "I've only cheated on you twice. I know I've given you reason to believe otherwise, but you have to believe me Haley."

She looked surprised. "What about all the late nights? The times you wouldn't come home till the morning? All the different scents of perfume on your clothes."

Lucas laughed. "I went to clubs, Hales. A place where you encounter plenty of women that dance with you. Hence, causing perfume to rub off on you."

"That still doesn't make it right, Luke. I've always…"

"I know." He slowly reached over and cupped her chin, bringing her face up to face him. "I know, and I want to make it up to you, starting tonight."

Haley hesitated as he leaned over and placed his lips on hers. She slowly gave into the kiss, her arm finding her way into his hair. They slowly found their way to the bedroom, discarding pieces of clothing as they went, lost in the passion that went missing for so many years.

…

Haley groaned, slowly stretching her arms and turning to her side. She smiled, remembering the last few hours. She couldn't remember a time where she had so blissfully made love to Lucas before. They hadn't had moments this intimate since the start of their marriage, and she didn't know what had caused the change, but she wasn't about to complain about it.

She groaned as the doorbell rung. She reached over to put her bathrobe on, and she felt a arm slink around her neck.

Lucas trailed kisses on her neck. "Leave it. It's probably just Nathan. He has a key."

Sure enough, the sound of the keyhole came moments later with footsteps entering the house.

Haley turned her head to face Lucas. "He probably wants dinner. I haven't started yet."

His face gave off a look of surrender as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be down in after my shower to help you. Okay?" He offered, tilting his head up to kiss her once more as she fixed her bathrobe into place.

Haley raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Luke, you haven't even entered the kitchen in 3 years."

"A man needs to start somewhere." He gave her a grin as he disappeared into the bathroom.

….

* * *

_Don't hate me guys. I know it seems really confusing right now, but everything will be explained. I just hope rotten tomatoes aren't getting thrown at the screen. I know you guys had expectations for a Naley chapter, but i hate to be predictable. So i hope you guys will still be kind and review...cause they really do help me update faster._

_much love_

_x3 sneha_


	7. Bits and Pieces

_Thanks for the amazing reviews. I didn't expect to have this done so quick, but ideas flew. I'm pretty proud of this chapter, hope you guys like it too. _

Haley walked down the stairs, clad in nothing but a bathrobe and slippers. Reaching the bottom, she walked to the kitchen, humming softly to herself.

"You seem happy." Someone commented at her cynically.

She stopped to turn around, knowing exactly whom the voice belonged to.

"Nathan." She greeted warily. "You say that like it's such a bad thing."

He looked up from his position at the kitchen table, where he was reading a basketball magazine. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "It's not, as long as it's coming from the right place."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" She asked, as she walked over to a shelf and pulled out a pan.

Nathan looked at her. "All I'm saying is that you were ready to kiss me a few hours ago. Don't even try and deny it. But the husband you told me you weren't in love with says a few sweet words to you, and your arms are wide open, ready to welcome him back."

Haley rolled her eyes, and turned to look at him. "Look, Nathan I was close to making a mistake…"

"A mistake your husband has already made hundreds of times, right?"

She suppressed a groan. "He said he's only made it twice…and…"

Nathan chuckled. "And let me guess, you actually believe him."

Haley threw her hands up in frustration. "Why the hell do you care anyway? You showed up here like 3 days ago, I don't get why you need to interfere in _my_ marriage, and _my_ love life." She emphasized, dropping herself in a chair.

Nathan shook his head. "You made me a part of it when you almost kissed me, Haley."

Haley dropped her head in her hands, and groaned. "It was a mistake, okay? A freakin' mistake. Besides I didn't even kiss you so I really don't get why you're making such a big deal about this."

Nathan stood up from his position. "Because I wanted it to happen." He said softly, turning around to walk out of the kitchen.

Haley buried her head in her hands again, letting out a groan of frustration.

…

Brooke walked into the restaurant, tugging on her short black dress that she had borrowed from Haley. It was strapless, and barely came down halfway to her thighs. Her neckline was bare, and her ears contained small diamond studs, barely shown through her soft hair which was in loose waves.

Her silver heels clicked on the tile floor as she walked over to the reception desk.

"Reservation for two, under McFadden." She told the waiter.

The waiter looked down the list, and grabbed a menu. "Right this way, Madam." He led her to a table for two in the back.

"Enjoy your night." He bowed and placed the menu on her spot at the table.

Brooke smiled and thanked the waiter, taking a seat across from mouth, smoothening her dress.

Mouth looked up in feigned surprise. "Well, if it isn't Ms. James-Keller herself. I thought you were never going to show."

Brooke scrunched up her nose. "Don't ever call me Ms. Keller. I'm only with the idiot because of his money. And the party ran late, sorry Mouth." She apologized.

Mouth laughed. "It's okay. I've only been here for 2 hours." He joked.

Brooke gasped, looking at her watch. "Has it really been that long? I am so sorry I didn't know…"

Mouth chuckled. "Relax, Brooke I was kidding. I've been waiting for 15 minutes, max."

Brooke smacked him in the arm and then relaxed. "That wasn't funny. I was starting to feel really bad."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"So, Mr. McFadden, to what do I owe the pleasure of accompanying you to dinner?"

Mouth shrugged. "We used to hang out a lot before I left for my vacation, so I just thought that we'd catch up. Besides, if we're going to run off to Las Vegas together, we should know a lot more about each other, don't you think?"

Brooke laughed. "Of course we should."

Mouth laughed along with her, running a hand through his hair.

"So," Brooke started, sitting up straighter in her seat, "What shall we order?"

"Chicken Parmesan?" Mouth asked.

"Sounds great, my favorite." Brooke closed her menu.

Mouth chuckled. "I know." He said gesturing to the waiter, indicating they were ready to order.

Brooke smiled up at him as they were done ordering. "I'm glad we're doing this Mouth. Sometimes I wish I'd married you, y'know? I think I'd be so much happier than where I am now." She spoke thoughtfully.

Mouth looked at her in surprise, not knowing what to say. If only she knew that he would, still, give anything to be married to her.

"Because of course you're loaded too, but you would be around a lot more and I'd be a lot less horny." Brooke laughed, lightening the mood.

Mouth chuckled to himself, as the conversation slowly drifted to another subject.

….

Lucas went up behind Haley, snaking his arms around her waist. "How has my wife been?" He murmured, kissing her shoulders.

She sighed and leaned back into him, trying not to think about what Nathan said. "You just saw me an hour ago, Luke."

"Mm, I know." He whispered into her hair. "I missed you that's all." Then sensing her tense up, he turned her around to face him.

"What's on your mind?"

Haley heaved a sigh, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Lucas, I love your gesture to rekindle our marriage and all…"

He pursed his lips, removing his hands from her shoulders. "You don't believe me do you?"

Haley looked down at her feet, moving them back and forth between each other. "It's not that I don't believe you Lucas, but why now? Why today? Why not any other day of our married lives?"

Lucas backed away from her. "Why do you do this Haley? I try and put myself out there, making an effort for our marriage, for us. But you just can't trust me can you?" He demanded, pacing back and forth.

She looked up, speaking softly. "Have you ever given me a reason to?"

Lucas stopped pacing, and moved closer to Haley. He cupped her face in his hand, and brought it up to meet his. "Look, Hales, I know I've never been the best husband. But I want to try, I really do. Just give me a chance, please?" He looked at her, his eyes almost pleading.

Haley stood on her toes, smiling hesitantly before covering her lips with his.

…

Nathan watched them from the doorway, shaking his head. He didn't know whether his brother was up to anything, but for Haley's sake he hoped that he wasn't. From the three days he had known her, she had seemed so fragile to him, but he wouldn't put it past his brother to take advantage of it.

It was a shame, because she deserved better, a lot better. As wrong as it was for him to think this, he wanted it to be him. Something about her was so rare and attractive that he had never found in another woman. And he had definitely been with plenty of women. Her eyes were filled with purity, and her smile was always genuine. Her beauty reached far beyond her outward appearance.

His loyalty to his brother had never altered, even though it didn't always go both ways. He could remember plenty of times where he would find a girl he had recently slept with in Lucas' bed. It hadn't ever bothered him though, because Lucas had always come through when it had really mattered.

Nathan sighed, it's not like it really mattered anyway, and Haley had shown no intention of ever being interested in him.

…

"You seem to be thinking hard." Nathan turned around to find Lucas coming towards him.

"Nothing important," he told Lucas as he walked over to the sofa. "Where's Haley?"

"Brooke called. I thought I'd leave to catch up with you. How are things?"

Nathan plopped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote before replying. "The usual, just hanging in there, you know."

Lucas nodded, taking a seat across from him on the loveseat.

"But you and Haley seem to be doing good." Nathan said, somewhat cynically.

Lucas looked up. "Yeah we are actually, how'd you know?"

Nathan chuckled. "It's obvious. Just treat her right man." He half said, half warned.

"I wouldn't think of anything less." Lucas smirked. "Besides, it's not like she'd ever dream of divorcing me anyway."

It took all of Nathan's willpower not to wipe that smirk of his brother's face. "You think that's fair though? It actually sits right with you that you might be married to someone that's not in love with you?"

Lucas' smile faltered. "She's in love with me." He said sternly, almost as if he were trying to convince himself. "She is in love with me."

"I'm not saying she isn't man, but maybe she deserves some freedom too."

Lucas shrugged. "The only freedom she's ever known is being my wife."

Nathan raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? She deserves more credit than you give her."

Lucas sighed. "I know."

Nathan nodded, as both of them gave into silence until Haley called them to dinner.

…

_So what did ya think? I included a little brouth in there...but umm lets vote on it 'cause i kinda had a brucas idea..brouth or brucas?_

_Anyways, review if your reading because they motivate me to update. & i love long reviews :)_

_xxSneha_


	8. A tear for every smile

_It's been too long since I've updated this. I've actually had this chapter done for a while, but since the website wasn't sending out alerts, I didn't want anyone to miss out. I think it's still not fixed completely, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. So without furthur ado, on with chapter 8..._

Haley groaned as the phone rang. She let herself up from the couch and grabbed the cordless on the counter.

"Hello?" Haley answered, placing the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Haley James-Scott! Where have you been?" An ultra cherry Brooke responded.

"Last time I checked, you were the one going on all the dates," Haley responded, smiling.

"Just with an old friend," defended Brooke.

"And who might that old friend be?" Haley questioned.

"How about we talk about it over coffee?"

"Sounds great. Pick me up at 3?"

"Sure enough will. Bye Hales."

"Bye misses cheery." Haley hung up the phone. She was glad to be hanging out with Brooke after what seemed to be so long, even though it had only been merely a week. So much had happened during that time, making it go much faster than usual.

"Who're you going out with?" A voice behind her asked.

Haley jumped, turning around. "Nathan! I wasn't expecting you. What's up?"

"Not much." He shrugged, walking past her to the couch and switching on the TV to be a basketball game.

Haley watched him as he barely acknowledged her. "Are you mad at me or something?"

Nathan chuckled. "I barely know you. Why would I be mad at you?"

Haley scrunched her eyebrows together, surprised at his sudden cold behavior. "You're being hostile."

"Hostile?" A chuckle escaped his lips.

"You know…distant."

"I know what hostile means." He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you avoiding the subject?"

"What subject?"

Haley sighed, getting up. "Whatever, Nathan. Avoid me or whatever it is that you're doing…"

Nathan glanced at her, simply turning the volume up.

Haley looked at him, and grabbed the remote, switching off the TV.

"What the heck, Nate?"

"Haley, I'm just trying to watch some TV here, I didn't know that meant avoiding you."

Haley rolled her eyes. "What is your _problem_?"

"Problem? I don't have a problem, you're the one getting worked up…"

Haley scoffed. "Worked up? You're the one that's like all over the place. One minute you're Mr. Sweet, picking me up at Brooke's and what not, and a day later you do a total role reversal and act like the worlds biggest jack hole." She threw her hands up in the air.

"A bigger jack hole than the man you call a husband?" He countered at her.

Haley rolled her eyes. "So that's what this is about then?"

"This…" Nathan gestured between the two of them. "…Is about nothing."

Haley nodded. "Okay, fine, Nathan." She got up from the couch. "I'll play it your way. Since something seems to have crawled up your ass and we can't have a decent conversation anymore, I guess we just won't be talking."

Nathan sighed as she walked away, unable to say anything else.

He should probably try being nicer to her, but her running back into his brother's arms had really gotten the best of him. He was attracted in more than one way to his brother's wife, and as wrong as it was, he would give anything for her to come running into his arms.

Seemingly though, his brother just had to have taken a turn for the better, and ruined every chance he thought he had had.

…

_Ding dong_

"Nathan! Will you get that please?" Haley yelled from her room upstairs and she struggled to put on a tank top and pull up her jeans at the same time, with the phone in one hand.

"Peyton, I'll call you back later, Brooke's actually early for once." Haley jumped around the room to her dresser; her jeans still halfway down her knees.

"Man, the temperature must've dropped in hell." Peyton chuckled at the other end. "But I'll talk to you later girly."

Haley groaned as the phone dropped from her hands and hit a wall nearby. "Bye Pey." She yelled, hoping Peyton had heard her.

Pulling up her jeans and adjusting her tank top, she walked over to the phone and threw it on her bed. She put on some diamond studs, which were a gift from Lucas, and ran a small amount of moose through her hair. Then grabbing an overcoat blazer and her purse, she walked downstairs.

"It's about time, Hales," Brooke exclaimed, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, well, who would've thought you'd be considerate enough to show up on time, much less early," Haley retorted.

Brooke feigned hurt, holding a heart to her chest. "Are you saying that I, Brooke, don't have a sense of time?"

Haley nodded, smiling. "Pretty much, let's get going." She walked out of the small gathering room, putting on a pair of flats that went with her beige tank top.

Brooke followed her, putting on her own shoes; pink heels that perfectly matched her low-cut halter-top, and black sweater.

"You're not going to say goodbye to Nathan?" Brooke asked Haley as they exited the front door.

"And, like, have my head bit off? I don't think so, sweetie." Haley closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Okay then."

…

"A large caramel latte with an espresso brownie." Haley gave her order to the waiter standing at their table.

"I'll take the same," Brooke flashed him a smile and then turned to Haley. "So, what's up with the whole Nathan thing?"

"Let's see…" Haley began casually. "We almost kissed and…"

Brooke's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. Gosh! Details!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "We were wrestling with the remote, and then…" she said as her face soured. "That sounds so cliché."

Brooke chuckled. "Who would've thought Haley James would ever be cliché. So why didn't you?" She propped her elbows on the table, and placed her face on top of her hands.

"Because of you," Haley said thanking the waiter as he placed their order in front of them.

"What? Haley, I wasn't serious about wanting to have an affair with him, I mean you didn't…"

She slapped Brooke on the head playfully. "Brooke, don't be so dense. You're the one that rang the doorbell looking for my dress."

"Oh." Brooke nodded. "No wonder you were so…flustered looking."

Haley gave her a look. "Uh, I guess. Anyways after you left, I avoided it, and then Lucas showed up…"

Brooke drummed the table. "Dun...Dun…Dun…"

"Oh, it gets better. Lucas started acting weird, well normal actually, like he actually cared about me and stuff. Saying he wanted another chance and…."

"Haley, don't tell me you actually believed him!" Brooke took a bite out of her brownie, and stirred her coffee.

She groaned. "Why is everyone saying that? Is it so wrong that I trust my husband?"

Brooke shook her head. "Innocent, naïve little Haley. You're talking about the guy that never came home half the nights, with a different scent of perfume each day…"

Haley stopped her. "He said he'd only cheated on me twice."

Brooke's jaw dropped. "And you actually believed him?"

"That's exactly what Nathan said." Haley told her in a small voice.

"Let me guess, and you blew up at him and told him to mind his own business."

Haley shrugged sheepishly. "Kind of?"

"Hales, look I know you always give people the benefit of the doubt and you're all about forgiving and all that, but I have been there throughout the years when you would come crying to me about Lucas. Plus, Nathan seems to care about you, so don't push him away."

Haley looked up at her surprised. "What makes you think that?"

"Well for starters, he came to pick you up from Peyton's, which Lucas has never done a day in his life. And judging from what you're saying, you actually talked to him about Lucas…and besides you have been smiling a hell of a lot more since he has gotten here."

"I suppose." Haley pursed her lips. "Anyways, I still haven't heard about the date…"

Brooke groaned. "It wasn't a big deal. We were just catching up."

"And who's we?" Haley inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"Me and Mouth." Came Brooke's reply.

"It's about time." Haley sniggered.

"What do you mean?"

"Brooke, the guy has had a crush on you since like, junior high."

"No he hasn't!" Brooke defended, surprised at Haley's words.

Haley rolled her eyes. "He so has. It's obvious to everyone but you, apparently."

"And Rachel, his wife." Brooke said pointedly.

"We all know he only settled for Rachel because he couldn't have you, and she damn well knows it too."

Brooke bit her lip, confused. "Then why didn't he ever tell me?"

"Brooke, do you not remember who you were, and who he was? Cliques were everything in our high school…"

"I would've dated him in a heartbeat," Brooke said, much to Haley's surprise.

"Really?"

Brooke nodded. "I always thought he was one of the sweetest guys ever, comparatively anyway. And when I broke up with Felix, and he was there for me all that time, I actually found myself falling for him…"

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because. You knew me, Hales. I was the head cheerleader, the girl who dated the jocks, the basketball players, the football players…"

"So you figured that you were too good for him?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, of course not. If anything, he was too good for me. I thought that I didn't deserve him." She said in a small tone, her voice fading at her last sentence.

Haley reached over and took Brooke's hand. "It's not too late, you know. Neither of you guys are happy in your marriage, and maybe…"

Brooke shook her head again. "He would never leave Rachel, Hales. That's what I like most about him. He's the most loyal and trustworthy guy I know."

Haley nodded. "Everything happens for a reason though, I'm sure everything will work out."

Brooke smiled, wiping away a tear. "Same goes for you, sister. I'm sure you and Nathan will get your happy ending."

Haley rolled her eyes. "For the last time…there is nothing going on between us!"

"Sure, sure," Brooke replied as they paid for their food and exited the café.

…

Haley entered her house to find it dark, and very dimly lit. "Nathan? Lucas?" she called.

"In the kitchen!" She heard someone reply, not being able to place the voice due to the music that started playing.

She locked the door behind her, and placed her shoes in the bigger than usual shoe closet. Ridding her purse on the first stair, she walked to the kitchen.

She let out a gasp, surveying the sight before her. The kitchen was illuminated with candles, and on the table lay a dinner for two, which looked absolutely delicious. Rose petals were scattered and the sweet scent of Japanese blossoms escalated throughout the room.

"Wow." She looked up to find Nathan. "What's all this for?"

"You and Lucas. He'll be joining you soon," Nathan replied, beginning to walk out. Before stepping out he kissed her on the cheek, letting his hand linger on her waist. "I'm sorry."

…

_Did you guys like it? Just a bit BH fluff, because I felt like it needed it. _

_So I know there was almost no Naley, but let me tell you this, I have chapter 9 finished and betaed, already uploaded to the documents and everything. It's FULL Naley, I promise. There's absolutely no other characters in the chapter and it's nearly 3000 words (almost double my usual chapters), so if you want it, you know what to do. coughreviewcough :D. _

_(For the record, I'm totally not bribing you guys.)_

_xx Sneha_


	9. Friends again

_Hmm, so maybe I should try bribing more often, huh? Thanks for the awesome reviews, I hope I don't dissapoint in this one. It's personally my favorite...Oh, and the story outline is done so I know exactly how it's going to end, and someone hit the plot dead on in a review, ofcourse I can't say which one...but you'll find out soon enough :) Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

The sun reflected from the windows to the bedspread as Haley yawned and stretched, reaching over to switch off the alarm clock.

Lying on the bed, Haley frowned, thinking of the night before. Lucas and her had enjoyed a deliciously cooked dinner, but the awkwardness had been almost unbearable. Neither had found anything good to talk about, and she hadn't laughed once genuinely throughout the whole night. It was almost as if she was putting up a façade for her own husband.

She remembered a time when Lucas used to make her smile, even when she felt like the world would crash down on her. They used to have dinner without a single awkward pause, with miles of things to converse about. They had gotten along so well, relishing in each other's happiness.

But now, as she brought herself to admit it, dinner last night proved to her that they could never go back to the friendly banter they had once shared. She was still the same girl, but he had changed more than she would imagine him to.

He used to be the ideal good guy that would've never hurt a soul, but now, as much as he was trying to prove to her that he had changed, she saw it in his eyes that he no longer contained the qualities that had made her fall in love with him.

Nathan. He had proved so different than she expected. When he had first shown up, she figured they would barely talk, and he'd barely acknowledge her. But, now she enjoyed talking to him, and his gesture last night was so unbelievably sweet, proving that he cared more than she ever expected him to. His gestures were so kind, something she could get used to. He was the kind of guy she wanted to spend her whole life with, and she could very well picture them living happily a few years down the road.

Hold up, she thought. Where had that come from? She didn't even have feelings for him. There was that almost kiss…but even the fact that she had almost gone there was more of a reminder that she didn't belong with Lucas anymore.

Today, she decided. Today she would talk to Lucas, and hopefully make him agree that she wanted a divorce. She would stand up for herself, and maybe for once in her life, succeed in gaining what she really wanted.

She sighed and pulled the covers off her, feeling a sheet of paper underneath her. Scrunching her eyebrows together confused, she unfolded the sheet of paper, frowning at it's content.

_Haley,_

_Something came up with work. I don't know when I'll be back. It's an important business deal that I can't give up. _

_Lucas_

Haley scowled. The least he could've done was at least tell her to her face, or wake her up before he had left. There wasn't a single caring word on the sheet of paper, like she would have expected. Rolling her eyes, she crumbled the sheet of paper into a ball and threw it outside the door in frustration.

…

Towel-drying her hair, Haley walked into the living room to find Nathan watching a basketball game.

"Don't you ever get, like, tired of it?" she asked referring to the TV.

Nathan looked up. "I thought you weren't talking to me. If I remember correctly, something had crawled up my ass…"

Haley rolled her eyes, and took a seat next to him, grabbing the remote from his hand. "Whatever," She said, holding up the remote to change the channel.

Nathan snatched the remote back from her hand. "I was watching that!"

Haley shook her head and handed him the remote. After a slight pause, she sighed and turned to look at him, contemplating her next words. "Thanks for dinner," she said after a moment of hesitation, and gave him a slight smile.

He turned to her and smirked. "I'm a good cook, huh?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "My mistake for saying anything to you, but I guess it was edible."

"If that's your word for delicious."

Haley scoffed. "A little full of ourselves, aren't we?"

"Just a little." Nathan stretched his arms, giving Haley an opportunity to take hold of the remote again.

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed, reaching over to seize it.

Haley turned her back to him, and changed the channel, while Nathan tried to reach over her shoulders.

"You remember what happened last time this happened right?" he smirked at her.

She glared at him and handed him the remote without further discussion, walking out of the room without saying a word.

Nathan rolled his eyes and jumped off the couch, following her. _Women_.

"Haley! C'mon I was just kidding…"

"Whatever you say, Nate." She walked into the kitchen, putting on an apron and getting vegetables out of the freezer.

"Hales, you can't possibly be mad about this," he protested, standing behind her.

"I never said I was mad." She turned to face him with a smirk on her face, walking past him to the counter, "I just wanted some company in the kitchen."

Nathan chuckled, rolling his eyes "Since my meal was so delicious last night, huh?" He reached over and grabbed a chopping board and a knife, setting it on the counter.

Haley rolled her eyes, and handed him an apron and a chef's hat. "Man, get over it already."

Nathan raised his eyebrows in disbelief, as he raised his hands in protest. "Uh, you don't actually expect me to wear that thing…"

"_Nathan!" _Haley whined. "But, the guys on top chef look so cute wearing they're little…"

"I don't really plan on going on top chef Haley…" Nathan disputed.

"Please Nathan?" Haley pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "But the hat has to go," he compromised.

Haley started to protest, while Nathan chuckled and took both of them out of her hand, putting them on. "Happy now?"

"Totally." Haley gave him a huge grin, and handed him tomatoes and onions.

Nathan simply smirked, dicing up the tomatoes into little small squares at a very fast pace.

"How the heck do you do _that_?" Haley asked suddenly, looking at him in awe. "I've been cooking for like, 6 years, and I _still_ can't chop that quickly."

"It's called talent, young one."

"Oh dear, He's going to get all cocky on me now, isn't he? Dear god." Haley lifted her head speaking to the ceiling. Shaking her head, she went over to open the refrigerator.

"Me? Cocky?" Nathan put a hand over his chest, feigning surprise.

Haley swatted his hand, and went back to retrieving vegetables. "Like you don't know it."

"I seriously have no idea what you could possibly be taking about, Hales."

Haley stood up, the joyous grin disappearing from her face into a small smile. "You know Lucas used to call me that all the time?" she said in a low voice, looking up at him. "And now, it's almost like we're strangers."

Nathan, surprised at her sudden admittance, reached over to wipe a falling tear off her cheek, and tucked in a stray hair behind her ear, wanting to smack his brother across the head at that moment. "You really loved him, huh?"

"We used to talk so much about everything for hours at a time, and last night…god, Nathan, we had like nothing to say to each other. It was so awkward…like everything that was there in the beginning simply just disappeared, you know? I can't believe it could change so much, and you think you know a person, but," she broke off. "Wow, I'm just being really stupid, aren't I?" She chuckled through her tears, facing her back to him and wiping them away hurriedly.

"Hales…" Nathan put an arm on her shoulder, forcing her to face him. "You're not stupid. He's the stupid one for not realize something so precious that was right in front of him."

Haley looked up, and gave him a genuine smile, as he enveloped her into a hug. "Thanks Nathan. That must be the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a while." She let out a small laugh.

Then, trying to lighten up the mood, Haley smacked him on the arm. "Now, Let's get back to cooking, mister."

Nathan shook his hand and smiled, watching her under go a mood change in less than a minute. He spoke up after 5 minutes of silence. "So, where is he anyway? I thought you guys were getting things back on track."

Haley sighed, dropping her knife. "Honestly, Nathan, I wish we could, because I hate to give up so easily, but I've come to accept the fact that things just aren't the same anymore."

She paused, as Nathan nodded slowly in understanding and waited for her to continue. "Oh, and he's at some business trip. I'm almost shocked that he at least had the courtesy to leave me a note." She laughed bitterly and rolled her eyes, reaching over to grab a peeler.

"It was like a sentence long," she continued, "No I'll miss you, I love you, I'm sorry about informing you through a note. It wasn't even signed Love Lucas," she spat sarcastically. "But then again, what does it matter? I should've known he wouldn't have changed so easily. My fault for believing a few sweet words and thinking things could go back to the way they were."

Nathan listened quietly, careful not to interrupt her as she let her frustration out.

"But you know what, I don't even feel like wasting my time talking about him anymore," she decided, drastically changing the subject, "So what're we going to do tonight?"

"It's okay to care, you know," he assured her.

"Nathan, I really don't want to talk about it," Haley stated, pleading with her eyes.

Nathan sighed. "Well if you ever need to talk…"

"I know," she smiled at him. "So, plans? Tonight?"

"Uh, I thought we'd just be having dinner here?"

Haley scrunched up her nose. "I'm so sick of eating my own food…"

"So let's go out for dinner," Nathan proposed.

Haley raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "You know it's really not proper to ask out married women on dates," she said playfully, turning on the stove, and grabbing a pan out of the cupboard.

Nathan looked flustered for a minute. "No-o…I meant…well I meant that…well you know what I meant-"

Haley laughed, smiling. "Relax, Nate, I was kidding."

"Oh," he said relieved. "Yeah, I definitely knew that."

"Now, back to making lunch." She dumped the variety of vegetables into the pan and handed Nathan cucumbers to chop up.

He groaned. "You know I can do other things than cut vegetables…"

…

"Are you serious Nathan?!" Haley exclaimed, after hearing him confess that he had never seen Casablanca.

"As serious as a heart attack," he blatantly replied. "It's just not my kind of movie."

"Nathan! Oh my goodness." Haley put a hand to her chest trying to digest the information. "It's a classic! Everybody has seen it."

Nathan shrugged. "Apparently not."

"We are so watching it together. Gosh, what a disgrace. I can't believe I'm eating dinner with someone that has never seen Casablanca! Oh my goodness," she repeated.

Nathan laughed quietly. "You're not going to leave me alone until I watch it, huh?"

Haley nodded. "If you thought anything else, I'd say you were seriously delusional."

Nathan shook his head, taking a bite out of his cheese ravioli.

"So this was a good idea," Haley stated after a moment of silence, sipping her 2nd glass of wine, and reaching for a garlic knot to pop in her mouth.

Nathan nodded, chewing the food in his mouth thoroughly before speaking. "Yeah, I mean I am pretty good company."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I should've known."

Nathan smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Simply stating the truth."

Haley groaned. "How do you get off being so cocky?"

Nathan grinned. "It's simple, I'm not."

"Oh, goodness. I can't argue with you," Haley decided. "So what do you have planned after this?" she asked casually, a split second later.

Nathan coughed. "I was supposed to have something planned?"

"Or we can just do whatever." Haley shrugged. "But, since you're the one that asked me to go out with you…"

…

"Nathan! No way!" Haley crossed her arms firmly, refusing to budge from the passenger seat of Nathan's red Lexus. "I can't believe this, ugh. I'm not moving."

"Hales, what's the big deal?"

"That!" she practically screamed, pointing towards the building they were right in front of. "I'm not stepping in there on a Friday night, where it's going to be super crowded, and totally embarrassing myself. No way."

"C'mon, it can't possibly be that bad."

"Oh, Nathan. You have no idea. No idea, I tell you." Haley shook her head again.

"Haley…"

"Ugh, I can't believe you even had the nerve to bring me here!"

"I didn't think there was anything wrong-," he defended.

"_Wrong_! You didn't think there was anything _wrong_? This is like the worst possible thing you could've done."

"Haley, I had no idea, but now that we're here, we might as…"

"_No_! I already told you that I'm not going in. Gosh, you do not know the embarrassing events that have taken place here." Haley shuddered thinking about it. "I already told you I'm not stepping foot in there, Nathan."

"All the more reason to make new memories. I've never heard someone fuss so much about going into a bowling alley."

"That's because you haven't seen me bowl," she put her hands up in frustration. "What don't you understand about 'I don't want to go'?"

Nathan sighed. "C'mon. Just give it a try. I promise it won't be that bad."

"And the shoes are so ugly too, not to mention I'm wearing a dress…"

"A pretty nice-"

"Nathan. Do not complete that sentence if you know what's good for you."

"Hales-" Nathan started again.

Haley turned to look at him, and almost burst out laughing at the sight of Nathan's face, but went right back to the face she was holding earlier. "Fine." She pursed her lips together, and stalked out of the car, demonstrating she wasn't happy with it at all.

Nathan grinned and hopped out of the drivers seat, locking the car.

"But you totally owe me for this," she stated, as Nathan held the door open for her.

"Of course."

…

Haley rolled her eyes looking at Nathan trying his hardest not to laugh but failing miserably, walking back to their spot after her 2nd turn.

"Maybe I should've listened to you," he said, bursting into another round of laughter.

Haley rolled her eyes again. "You-" she wagged a finger at him, "are the one that forced me to come in here, and now your laughing at me!" she exclaimed, sitting down.

Nathan wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. "Haley, when you said you were bad…I expected no spares and strikes, but I never imagined you wouldn't be able to knock down a single pin," he managed to say before laughing again.

Haley pursed her lips. "I'm not playing again. I want to go home," she stated.

"C'mon Hales, I'll teach you." Nathan held out his hand, which she hesitantly accepted.

He led her over to the lane with a bowling ball in one hand, and the other on her waist. Haley tried to ignore the shiver that went up her body, and the goose bumps on her stomach from his lingering touch.

"So first you need to-" Nathan started explaining techniques, while Haley dozed off, looking at his face. His lips were moving, but she could barely hear anything as he gestured to the ball and the lane. He had a really nice face structure, which she hadn't really noticed before. His skin looked soft, with a few stubs of hair growing in from his last shave. His usually gelled hair was left free today, looking soft enough to run her hands through.

"Haley? Earth to Haley?" Nathan waved a hand in front of her face, shaking her out of her trance.

"Huh-oh sorry. I dozed off." She shrugged sheepishly.

"Ok, as I was saying, you need to find the perfect spot to stand in. Since your short, stand about 2 to 3 inches behind the lane." He led her back a few steps. "Then hold the ball, but not too tightly, as if you're afraid to drop it." He handed her the ball, which she took. "Then just let it go slowly, not placing it too high, but just mere inches off the lane…right there." He positioned her arm, "and now, just let it go."

Haley braced herself as she let the ball go, and it moved straight through the center knocking off all the pins but two.

"Oh my gosh," she screamed, jumping up and down. "I actually hit some pins." She clapped her hands giddily, while Nathan grinned.

"See? I told you it wasn't that bad."

_I really hope I didn't dissapoint. I love writing Naley banter. lol. So you guys know what to do...the next chapter is nearly_ _finished, I'll have it up as soon as possible. _

_xx_

_Sneha_


	10. Heart on my sleeve

_Sorry this took me so long, but I have an extra long chapter for you guys, although you only review when I bribe you, but that's okay, I forgive you guys. So the actual drama starts next chapter, but I can surely guarantee plenty of Naley fluff, because, well, I can never complain about writing that. So, without me blabbing on anymore, I hope you guys enjoy this!_

---

**Chapter 10: Heart on my sleeve**

Brooke groaned as the phone rang, pulling a pillow to her ears and willing the sound to go away. The ringing soon stopped, and just as she was about to drift back into a peaceful slumber, it resumed seconds after.

_Haven't people heard of leaving a message?_ She thought, as she reached over to pick up the phone, lying on her back, and pulling her blankets up higher.

"This better be good," she said into the mouthpiece, glancing at the clock, and was surprised to find that it was already 9:00 AM in the morning.

"Hello to you too." Sarcasm seeped through the man's voice that spoke back to her.

Brooke frowned, trying to place the familiar voice she was almost sure that she had heard before.

"Hello? Brooke?"

"Yeah, sorry." She sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes. "Who is this, again?"

A chuckle came at the other end. "Someone told me you had taken a liking to calling me hottie."

She rolled her eyes, groggily dragging herself to the bathroom, wondering why on earth Nathan was calling her. Haley immediately came to mind, and she hoped to god that nothing had happened to her sister. "Haley's okay isn't she? What's wrong with her? Is she in a hospital-"

"Haley's fine, there's nothing wrong with her," Nathan broke in, cutting her off, as Brooke sighed in relief, waiting for Nathan to continue.

"But, uh, well, today is Haley's and Luke's anniversary…"

Brooke blinked, reaching over for her toothbrush. "And, this concerns you, how?"

"Well, I called Lucas, and he seemed to have forgotten the fact, and it doesn't seem fair to Haley…plus, her birthday is coming up too…"

"Nate!" Brooke squealed suddenly, like a little schoolgirl, causing the toothpaste to squirt into the mirror. "That is so cute, she's going to love you. So what are we doing for her?"

Nathan let out a slow chuckle at her enthusiasm before replying, "I was thinking dinner at Le Bernardin…"

Brooke squealed again, almost dropping the phone in her hands. "No way. Nathan, The entrée's there cost like a hundred dollars each." The lovely restaurant was famous for having no menu, but serving you the most exquisite meals, with tons of delicious varieties, their motto being no one had ever walked out dissapointed.

Nathan continued, ignoring her, "I need help picking out a dress and stuff. She deserves something special. I don't think Lucas has even called her in the past month that he's been gone."

Brooke nodded, "I'm _so_ there." She finalized her plans with him, declaring him to pick her up in an hour and a half to take them to the Valley Mall.

---

"Okay, so what's the budget?" Brooke asked him as they stepped into the extravagant, 50,000 square foot area, containing every store you could possibly imagine.

Nathan shrugged. "Doesn't matter, however much."

Brooke nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer, as she headed into the crowd. "C'mon Nathan, we don't have all day." She waited impatiently, after looking back to see Nathan lagging behind.

As soon as he was caught up with her, she grabbed his arm and started walking at a faster pace, stopping a couple of yards later, after she had reached Jessica Mcclintock. "This, my fellow shopping partner, is Haley's favorite store."

She walked inside as Nathan followed her skeptically. Brooke acted like she owned the store, quickly appointing herself a sales lady, who in minutes had a whole rack of dresses picked out.

Brooke jumped giddily, looking at Nathan. "This is going to be so much fun."

He groaned, bracing himself for the worst.

---

They exited the mall 3 hours later, finally having found the perfect dress and accessories to go with it.

Nathan had to admit that it wasn't so bad; except for the fact Brooke kept getting distracted and started buying stuff for herself, leaving Nathan to pretty much shop for Haley. Of course, she had to have a final say in the dress, but all in all, the trip had actually been pretty fun.

"Now, you can treat me to lunch," Brooke shot Nathan a smug smile, as she helped herself into the passenger seat of his car.

Nathan rolled his eyes, plopping into the drivers seat. "Where to, princess?"

"Cheesecake factory," Brooke stated confidently, crossing her legs and pulling down her mini jean skirt, pointing to a place across the street. "It's that little red hut over there."

Nathan smirked and nodded, pulling the car into reverse.

---

"God, Nate, you drive like a Maniac," Brooke stated as they reached the place in barely three minutes.

"Hey, I'm the one treating you to lunch. I better not be hearing complaining," he said, turning off the ignition and getting out of the car.

Brooke shook her head, following his lead. "Well, I'd just like to make it home alive, y'know? How does Haley deal with you, anyway?" She shuddered at the thought, and walked into the restaurant behind Nathan, where a waitress seated them immediately.

**---**

"So, you have a thing for my sister don't you?" Brooke casually brought up a while later. Their lunch had been served, and they had been making polite conversation, before Brooke could barely control herself from asking the question that had been on her mind since that morning.

Nathan glanced up raising his eyebrows, surprised at the sudden question. "What makes you think that?"

Brooke shrugged, twirling a piece of spaghetti on her fork. "Well, you are doing all this for her…and it's not exactly a special occasion…I mean it is, but it doesn't concern you and you want to make Haley happy…"

"So, you've never done anything like this for Haley?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, I have…but she's my sister…"

"Exactly. She's my sister-in-law."

Brooke raised her eyebrows skeptically, as if she didn't quite believe him. "Well, I've known her my whole life, as opposed to you knowing her for about two months…"

Nathan smirked. "Maybe I'm just a nicer person."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Just admit it. You're in love with your brother's wife."

Nathan shook his head. "Even if I was interested, she's married to my brother, so that doesn't exactly leave room for much."

"Oh, come on, Nathan, do you exactly call what they have, a marriage?"

"Well, I have the courtesy to at least wait till it ends, so that I don't confuse her, or rush her into making any decisions." Nathan frowned a moment later, realizing his admission.

"A-ha!" Brooke exclaimed. "So you are interested in her."

Nathan sighed. "I love her," he admitted softly, looking down at his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. "She's the most beautiful person I've known, inside and out. She's original, and doesn't care what anyone thinks. She's nothing like the high society wives I've met, and she looks gorgeous even in the wee hours of the morning. She cares so much about people, and she sure as hell deserves a lot more than my ass hat of a brother."

Brooke looked at him, smiling gently, not wanting to break in to his thoughts. She knew that, though, he was talking to her, he was admitting a lot of it to himself for the first time.

Nathan shook his head, as he lifted his head and grinned at Brooke, before she could say anything more about the subject. "So what do you want for dessert?"

She chuckled, shaking her head and looking down at the dessert menu. "Men."

…

"_Nate!" _Haley yelled from her room. "Would you answer the telephone, please?"

The phone rang two more times before Haley yelled again.

"_Nathan_! _Answer the phone!_" She shouted louder this time, frustration seeping through her voice. Pulling her silk pink robe tighter around her waist, and tying the loose strings, she walked outside her room to pick up the phone mere seconds before it reached the answering machine.

"Hello?" she said into the phone breathlessly.

"Hello, Is Lucas Scott available?" An unfamiliar professional female voice spoke back to her.

"He's out of town right now, may I take a message?" Haley asked politely, furrowing her eyebrows.

"This is his credit card company calling. We were inquiring about the $100,000 bill last month, on a diamond necklace at Zales Jewelers? It was set to be paid off a week ago."

Haley blinked, puzzled. "I'm not quite sure, but I'll inform Lucas to call you back as soon as he gets in." With that, she hung up the phone, wondering what in the world could've possessed Lucas to buy a diamond necklace that expensive when she wasn't even a jewelry person. A thought that it might not have been for her crossed her mind for merely a second, which she immediately pushed to the back of her head.

Shaking her head, she stepped back into her massive bedroom, walking over to the dresser and removing her hair from the towel, drying it loosely.

She sighed as the phone rang again.

"Nathan?" She shouted into the air questioningly, wondering why he still hadn't spoken from before. He had gone somewhere in the morning, being very secretive about it, and had come back around 2. It was currently around 4:30, but she couldn't remember him leaving the house.

"Nathan?" She said into the air again, shaking her head when there was no response, and walking over to the ringing phone to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hales, What are you doing right now?" A familiar male voice said into the phone.

"Nathan?" Haley asked, puzzled.

"Who else?"

Haley laughed, almost being able to picture him smirking and rolling his eyes. "Where are you? I thought you were at home. I think I was talking to myself." She rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself.

"That's not important. Your at home now, right?"

"Yes…" she answered slowly, confused. "Why aren't you here?"

"Okay, good. I'll see you later tonight, bye." Nathan said hurriedly, hanging up the phone before Haley could get a word in.

Haley looked at the phone quizzically, shrugging, and walking back into her room, when the doorbell rang suddenly.

She walked downstairs, thinking it was probably Nathan. She smiled to herself, thinking about the past month with him. In the course of 30 days, they had gotten so much closer, simply learning about each other. It felt like the genuine smile that had disappeared from her face so many years ago, was finally finding it's way back again. Though they were purely friends, she couldn't help but think how he would make a great husband to a lucky woman someday.

Haley opened the door to find a medium-sized package, wrapped in pink and white wrapping paper, with a big pink bow at the center. She looked around to see who might have dropped it off, but the street was empty and deserted. Shrugging, she picked up the package and walked back upstairs.

She tore it open on her bed quickly, never having been the one for patience, gasping as the contents spilled out onto the mattress. It contained a satin purple strapless dress, which looked like it would outline her torso perfectly, flaring at the bottom, sitting in tight cuffs, and ending right at the top of her knees. There was a small diamond pin on the right side of her waist, shaped as a diamond.

She laid the dress on the bed, and opened a small package that had dropped out along with it. Her mouth literally hung open as a delicate amethyst necklace dropped into her hands, with small studs that went with it perfectly. Setting down the jewelry on the dress, she reached into the package for a note hidden in the tissue paper.

_Haley, _

_Did you like the dress? Brooke was the one that picked it out; she said that you would love it. (That's where I was this morning; sorry I left in such a rush) I'll be at the house by 7; I have a surprise planned, so be ready. _

_Love,_

_Nathan_

---

Haley smiled at the note; surprised Nathan had actually been able to survive shopping with Brooke, which she could barely stand herself. She walked over to her dresser, her mood escalated, as she proceeded to get ready for the evening.

---

Two hours later, at 10 minutes to 7, Haley was finally dressed and ready. She had opted for a natural look, leaving her hair down in loose waves, and putting on a reasonable amount of makeup, but was careful not to overdo it.

She walked downstairs to the fairly big shoe closet, slipping her petite feet into silver strappy sandals, walking over to the door when the doorbell rang.

She peeped into the hole, and grinned when she saw Nathan, dressed in black dress pants and a crisp white collared shirt, holding flowers, looking down and shuffling his feet.

She opened the door, slowly, and Nathan looked at her, speechless, as time seemed to move so much slower, just to make this evening perfect for the two of them.

"You look beautiful, Haley James Scott," he told her truthfully, handing her the flowers, wiping his hand hastily on his pants, trying not to let his nervousness show.

A smile lit up her face as she thanked him, closing the door behind her.

"You look quite handsome yourself, Nathan Scott," she said, lopping an arm through his elbow, which he had offered to her.

They both walked down to the car, the awkwardness soon forgotten in the car, while enjoying each other's company as they always had.

---

"…And then after we had spent a whole hour perfecting the brownie batter, since it's so hard to satisfy Brooke, we put it in the oven, and I was so tired so I took a nap, figuring Brooke would know when to take the brownies out. Well, I should've known better, because I woke up an hour later to the smoke alarm, finding Brooke…" Haley paused suddenly, in the midst of her story, gasping as Nathan parked in front of the exquisite Le Bernardin, turning off the ignition.

"Nate, what's all this for?" She asked as he walked over to her side to open her door.

He smiled at her sheepishly as she got out of the car, taking her hand. "You deserve something special for your anniversary. Plus, your birthday is next week."

She gave him a smile, finding it hard to believe she had actually met a guy like him. "You know, I never thought guys like you actually existed."

She automatically braced herself for the cocky smirk, but was pleasantly surprised when he smiled at her genuinely, and kissed her on the cheek. "And I never thought girls like you actually existed."

She chuckled slightly as they walked into the beautiful place, being seated immediately in a table for two in the very back. It was dimly lit with candles, the smell of Japanese blossoms filling the air.

Nathan pulled out a chair for Haley, and sat down across from her, as a waiter came to serve them drinks soon after.

They both looked at each other, smiling awkwardly before bursting into a round of laughter.

"You know, this past month has been really awesome," Haley said truthfully, looking at him, once their laughter had died down. "I don't ever remember smiling so much."

"It has," Nathan agreed. "Admit it, I'm a good influence on you."

"Yeah, well, maybe you are…" she admitted, then adding, "Aside from that one time you got me drunk…"

Nathan shook his head. "That's totally on you, Hales. I was telling you to tone it down…"

"…Yet kept ordering more drinks for me."

Nathan shrugged. "You're a tough girl to say no to, Haley James Scott."

She smirked. "That I am."

"Even my cockiness rubbed off on you."

"Aha!" Haley wagged a finger at him. "You finally admit it."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Only because I have plenty of things to be cocky about."

Haley shook her head. "Only you, Nate, only you."

"I did teach you how to bowl…" Nathan stated after a couple of seconds.

Haley pretended to ponder about it. "I guess I can give you credit for that. But I would've learned eventually."

"Haley? Are you serious?" He raised an eyebrow. "You hit like 10 gutter balls in a row."

She rolled her eyes. "Only four."

"But if I'd never taught you how to play, it would've been more than 10. Admit it."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms. "At least you finally watched Casablanca."

"A sorry excuse of a movie, if you ask me."

Haley gaped at him, and shook her head. "Nathan, you definitely were teary-eyed at the end of that movie."

"Haley, you're delusional. I barely paid attention, why would I get teary eyed?"

"Men." Haley shook her head again.

…

3 hours later, both Haley and Nathan were famished, never having laughed harder, or eaten as much food, in their lives.

"This was fun. Really fun," Haley said as Nathan parked the car in the driveway and they started walking towards the front door.

"Well, sweetheart, don't be expecting this every weekend. I'm not made of money like your husband."

_Husband. _It was funny how hanging out with Nathan made her forget about the fact that a wedding ring ever enveloped her finger. Though she hadn't done anything physical with Nathan, she couldn't help but feel that she was somehow cheating on Lucas. She rid herself of the thought immidiately, knowing that Lucas didn't deserve the guilt.

"Hales? You okay?" Nathan asked, looking at her concerned.

"I'm fine," Haley reassured him, shaking her thoughts away from her head. "Thanks for everything, Nathan."

"Anything for you Hales, you deserve it."

She smiled at him, reluctant to go inside.

"So…" Nathan said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "For some reason, I feel like I'm obligated to kiss you."

"So, why aren't you?" the words left Haley's mouth before she could stop herself.

Nathan, glanced at her, completely surprised, and she anticipated his next move.

The sudden lights appearing through the front door came as a surprise to both of them, interrupting the moment.

Haley blinked, surprised, turning to look at the door which had just been opened.

"Lucas?"

---

_Oh, how we loved simply Nathan and Haley while it lasted, but that would've been boring. As I said, there's more drama next chapter, hopefully bringing this story more prespective. Leave me something if you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't. _

_x_

_Sneha_


	11. Out in the open

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews last chapter. I'll warn you ahead of time, this chapter doesn't have my usual fluff. There's a lot revealed, and it's drama-filled, I'm not quite sure how I did but I'll leave you guys to decide. Anyway, I don't wanna give too much away so without furthur ado, chapter eleven. _

**Chapter 11: Out in the open**

"…And then he admitted he was in love with her." Brooke sighed, smiling dreamily. "It was so adorable, and I so want them to get together, but I know my sister way too well and it won't happen until she divorces her sorry excuse of a husband."

Mouth chuckled, taking in her expression. "She'll realize it eventually. Haley wasn't tutor girl for nothing."

Brooke rolled her eyes, stirring her coffee in front of her. "For a smart girl, Haley's really stupid sometimes."

Mouth raised his eyebrows. "Or maybe she's just willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Brooke shook her head. "Like he actually deserves that. Why am I talking to you about this anyway? You're with like the queen of fake pretences."

"Hey!" Mouth exclaimed defensively, a frown enveloping his features seconds later. "She wasn't always like that. It was about 2 or 3 years ago, like something suddenly changed and she was going on all these business trips."

"She never had them before though, did she? I remember you guys used to like spend all this time together…"

Mouth nodded. "I don't know what happened. She went to some fashion institute thing, got back, and was a complete different person," he said, shrugging. "Oh well, it doesn't really bother me anymore."

Brooke looked up at him, smiling softly, feeling sorry because she knew he deserved so much better. "Do you still love her?"

He chuckled. "I'm not in love with her. Honestly, I don't think I ever was."

Brooke smiled to herself, looking down at her lap. "You deserve better, you know. None of us ever thought she was good enough for you."

Mouth looked at her, surprised. "Really? I honestly felt I never measured up to her."

Brooke shook her head. "Mouth, are you serious? You're such an awesome guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

He chuckled. "Except the one I'd like to be with."

Brooke looked into his eyes, feeling almost an overwhelming sense of emotion, knowing at that moment, that he was speaking about her. "You never know unless you try."

"I know, Brooke, trust me."

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure, Mouth? Remember in high school, when you thought you had no chance with Shelly?"

Mouth rolled his eyes. "That doesn't count."

"Yes it does!" Brooke exclaimed. "You were so intimidated by her, but then you found out she was scared to talk to you, too."

"I guess." Mouth shrugged. "But, trust me, this girl isn't interested."

Brooke shrugged, getting up from the table. "I think your wrong Mouth, you never know. Besides, we're adults here, what's the worst that could happen?"

He looked at her, almost chuckling. "I love how we talk as if I'm not even married."

Brooke shook her head. "You might as well not be," she said, then bit her lip. "Sorry, Mouth…I didn't mean…"

"It's not like I consider it one anyway." He shrugged and gave her a smile, letting her know it was okay.

"Why do you stay with her?" Brooke asked softly, looking up to meet his eyes.

"I don't know really…I guess because there's no where else to go. There's nothing else to fight for, and sometimes fear too. Fear that I'll never find anyone else."

She sighed, looking at him, unable to say anything but softly leaned in and kissed him.

Mouth jumped, slightly taken aback at first, but slowly gave in to the soft feel of her lips on his as he ran his hands through her hair.

She smiled at him as they parted, "You'll definitely find someone else, Mouth."

---

"What the hell were you thinking, Haley? I'm gone for a month, and you decide to get cozy with my brother?" Lucas demanded as he paced around the living room.

Haley sighed from her spot on the sofa, choosing to remain quiet as the silent tears kept running down her cheeks, afraid to make a single noise.

"Why don't you cut it out, man?" Nathan cut in, walking into the living room, after having tried to let them deal with their own issues, but not being able to stand Lucas talking to Haley in the way that he had been.

Lucas started at him in disbelief, almost as if he were surprised that he had the guts to backtalk him. "You stay out of this, little brother."

Nathan rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to Haley, choosing to ignore his brother at that moment. "You okay, Hales?" He asked with concern, reaching over to wipe the tears falling endlessly from her eyes.

She shrugged, as Lucas took in the scene, and chose that moment to throw a glass vase across the room.

"Who in the hell gave you permission to touch my _fucking_ wife?" He asked, his voice roaring as he walked over to Nathan and pulled him up from the sofa. "And you-" He pointed at Haley. "You _fucking whore_. How dare you be such a _tramp_ and fuck around with my brother when I go away for a month? You damn _slut_."

Haley couldn't take it anymore as she stood up pushing Lucas off of her. "What the hell, Lucas? You know what, all this time, I gave you the benefit of the doubt, thinking that maybe, just maybe, one day you would change and turn back into the sweet, caring, loyal man I fell in love with. But I'm done. I'm done with this joke of a marriage, but most of all, I'm fucking done with you. Don't you fucking dare say anything to your brother because he's much more of a man than you're ever going to be." She whirled around, turning to walk out of the room, stopping before she was completely out. "And, Lucas, I'm getting a divorce."

That word seemed to have heightened his attention as he stood up. "Hell no you're not getting a divorce. You know what, you can fuck around with my brother all you fucking want and be a fucking slut but you're not getting a fucking signature from me. I get benefits from you being my wife and I intend to keep them."

Haley scoffed. "Who the hell do you think you are? You know what, I don't even have anything to say to you anymore." With that, she turned around and ran out of the living room, not stopping until she had reached the safety of her own comfort zone, the small cozy room in the balcony.

"Did you fuck her, Nathan? Did you?" Lucas demanded back in the living room, after Haley had left.

Nathan looked at him in disbelief. "Lucas, I love you because you're my brother, but you're a damn idiotic asshole for not realizing the gem of a wife you have in front of you." He started walking away, stopping to say one more thing. "And no Lucas, I didn't fuck her. She has a conscious, and she's a good person. She would never cross the lines of infidelity like you do."

He shook his head, walking away, heading to the place he knew Haley would be. He caught sight of her small fragile figure, sobbing on the bed; her hair completely messed up and mascara streaks all around her face. He wished, just for a moment, that he could take everything away from her. Let her be free of the tears, the sorrow, and everything she had gone through. At that moment, he would've given anything to put a smile on her face, but now he knew he would have to settle with being there for her the best he could.

Haley sighed as she rolled around and found she was still in the room of the balcony, ad realized she had fallen asleep there the night before. She looked down and found that she had been changed into a comfortable nightgown, and her hair was pulled up into a bun.

She glanced around confused, as Nathan walked in carrying a hot mug of coffee.

He looked at her, surprised to see her awake. "How are you holding up?" He asked, concerned, walking over to sit next to her.

"You, you didn't-"

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly realizing what she was talking about. "No, no of course not, I called Brooke, she took care of you."

Haley nodded, and offered him a small smile. "Thank you."

He nodded, handing her mug of coffee, which she accepted graciously. "Anytime, Hales. You know that."

"I mean it, Nathan. I don't think that-I mean, if you had never shown up, I'd probably be stuck in this marriage forever."

"You would've realized it eventually, Hales. You're smart, gorgeous, and talented. I know you would've realized you deserved better. Besides, even if you didn't, Brooke would've dragged you out of it."

Haley blushed, grinning. "Yeah, she would've, huh?"

Nathan nodded. "Yup. She's a feisty one."

Haley laughed, and looked at him, as he thankfully noticed that the laugh had reached her eyes, which still hadn't been ridded off a spark.

"Is he still here?"

Nathan looked up, having barely caught her words, which she had practically whispered.

He shook his head slowly. "He left sometime last night. He hasn't been back since then."

She rolled her eyes, shrugging, and getting off the bed. "So, what else is new, huh?"

Nathan sighed softly. "I'm sorry."

She smacked him on the arm. "Quit apologizing for him. It doesn't matter, this marriage is over anyway."

He nodded slowly, when a pillow came at his head out of nowhere. He looked over at Haley, who had a mischievous glint in her eyes. He suddenly realized what had happened as he threw the pillow back at her, taking her by surprise.

"Oh! You're going to pay for that, Nathan Scott," she stated as she flung another pillow his way.

…

Both of them sat on the floor half an hour later, panting for air, when the doorbell rang.

Haley groaned. "Who the hell could that be?"

Nathan sighed, getting up. "I'll go get it."

He walked over to the door, seeing a drenched Lucas on the other side. "Where the hell have you been?"

"None of your business." Lucas walked past him, tossing an overnight back onto the sofa and walking up the stairs.

Nathan raised his eyebrows, shaking his head and walking back to Haley. "Hales-"

She held her hand up. "Don't say anything. I refuse to ruin my good-" she was cut off by the ringing of the phone.

Sighing, she reached over to pick it up, realizing that Lucas had already answered it, and was about to put it down when she heard a familiar female voice.

"But Lucas-"

"Rachel! You don't call me on the house phone, no matter what, haven't I told you that?"

Haley frowned, wondering why on earth Rachel was calling Lucas, since she knew them of no more than acquaintances.

"Geez, chill. I had to because I was going to tell you that you forgot your cell phone in the hotel. Hence, the reason I couldn't call you on it."

Haley scrunched her eyebrows together, slowly trying to piece together the information.

"Fine, give it to me tonight. You know we'll see each other. Now hang up the phone, I can't afford to be heard talking to you."

"Oh, give me a break. The best part of cheating is the risk of getting caught-"

The phone dropped from Haley's hands as soon as those words were heard, confirming her worst suspicions, her world coming crashing down on her.

"_He said he'd only cheated on me twice…"_

"_I need to save this marriage, Hales, cause it's the only stable thing I've ever had…"_

"I've only cheated on you twice…" 

Her head whirled, as Nathan shot her a questioning look, and she held her hand up, quickly walking out of the room and up the stairs as fast as her legs would allow before she lost her courage to do what she wanted. Nathan followed her, wondering what in the world possessed her mood to change so drastically.

Reaching the door of the master bedroom, she swung the door open, taking Lucas, who was still on the phone, by surprise.

He looked at her, half confused, half surprised, as he quickly hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

Haley didn't say a word as she walked over to him and slapped him square on the cheek, surprising all three of the occupants in the room.

Lucas held his hand up to the sore spot, looking at her in utter confusion. "What the hell?"

Haley scoffed. "Oh, don't you dare 'what the hell' me, Luke. How dare you accuse me of being a slut when I have been faithful every single day of this marriage, when you've had a fucking tramp behind your back?"

She watched him cautiously as he realized what exactly had happened. "How dare you listen-"

She held her hand up. "Oh no, don't you say I had no right to listen in on your phone conversation. That's not even the real issue here, Lucas."

He remained silent as he waited for her to continue.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to accuse me…gosh! I can't believe I believed you when you said you'd changed. Why Lucas? Why? Why did you tell me that? Why didn't you let this go on as it was? What the hell was the point in telling me you'd changed? Why did you do it?" she demanded, willing the tears on the corners of her eyes not to fall.

"I was jealous," he said in a voice so small that she barely heard him.

"_Jealous?_ Jealous? Are you freaking serious, Luke? Do you hear yourself right now? Jealous of what?"

"You…and Nathan," he whispered, suddenly feeling small in the way she was yelling at him.

Haley looked at him in disbelief. "Okay, so let me get this straight. You had an affair behind _my _back, and you were jealous just because I was _talking_ to Nathan? Does that seriously make sense to you?"

He shook his head slowly, unable to find words to speak.

"How long Lucas? How long has this been going on?" She demanded as softly as she could.

"2 years," he said, barely above a whisper.

Her knees hit the floor as soon as the words reached her ears. The walls seemed to be hazing in around her as she pointed to the door. "Get out."

He obligingly left, as she slowly found the energy to walk over and collapse on the bed, and let out the tears she has held in until now. She cried for her marriage, her freedom, her time wasted, herself, and even for Lucas. She sobbed onto the bed, giving into a good cry as she slowly let everything go. She barely noticed being pulled into someone's arms as she sobbed harder, thrusting her face into the bend of his arm.

"Shh, Hales, it's okay." Nathan slowly rubbed his hand on the small of her back, trying to comfort her the best he could, but knowing there wasn't a thing he could do. He hated feeling so helpless, and that was the moment he knew that all he ever wanted to do was make Haley James have a smile on her face for the rest of her life.

* * *

_Please review xx_

_Sneha_


	12. Everything worth waiting for

_Author's note is at the end of the chapter._

* * *

"Hales!" Brooke ran into her sister's room, carrying Kleenex, ice cream and a bucket of chocolate chip cookie dough, determined to cheer her up. It had been their post-breakup package ever since Brooke's first break-up, and although this time was different than any other, Brooke was determined to make her sister feel better, who would no doubt be wallowing in self-pity right then.

"Hal-ey!" Brooke yelled again, setting down the contents on a table, and walking over to the bed to find that Haley still hadn't woken up. "Hales!" she hissed.

"What do you want?" Haley mumbled, shuffling in the bed, but not opening her eyes.

Brooke sighed, and scooted her over, trying to make herself some room.

Haley gave up, opening her eyes, and moving over so Brooke could have a place on the bed.

Brooke happily jumped in next to her sister, giving her a once-over, and getting a good look at her face. "How're you holding up, Hales?"

Haley groaned, "Is it time for that talk already?"

"Duh." Brooke rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you didn't even call me. Nathan was worried about you so he was kind enough to let me know."

A smile overtook Haley's features. "He's such a sweetheart."

"That he is. I have no idea how Lucas and him were born into the same family."

"Tell me about it," Haley laughed bitterly, her voice taking over a cynical tone.

"Seriously, though, how are you big sis?" Brooke handed Haley the bucket of cookie dough, and a spoon. "Vent away."

"I'm alright I guess." Haley sighed. "I mean I feel better than I have in 2 years, but in a way, it seems like I have to start everything over, you know?"

Brooke nodded silently. "But you know it's for the best."

"Of course, yeah. I mean I don't regret the thought of this divorce for a second, but…"

"But you're disappointed it has to be this way."

Haley nodded in agreement. "Exactly. I never thought I'd get a divorce. Remember when we were little, I would always say I would never give up on marriage, that if the love was once there, I would just have to find it again, I just never thought that this -," Haley broke off, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Brooke turned to her side. "Haley, listen to me, none of this is your fault, okay? Lucas just changed along the way. He's not the person you fell in love with, and he hasn't been that person for a long time."

"I know, I know, but it just sucks, you know? I remember the person he used to be, so loving and caring, but when I look into his eyes, I can't even find a hint of that person anymore. Even though I know this marriage is over, it just sucks to lose him as a friend." Haley shook her head, popping a ball of cookie dough into her mouth.

Brooke nodded again, knowing exactly what Haley was talking about. She had been a good friend of Lucas at a point in time, right from when Haley met him till their 1st year of marriage. But as their marriage drifted apart, so had her friendship.

"Hales, you know it's not your fault, right? He's the one that changed."

"Yeah, I know." Haley sighed. "Anyway, how's Mouth doing? This must be killing him, huh?"

Brooke suddenly blushed, thinking of him. "Actually, he's perfectly fine. I think he realized that he wasn't meant to be with Rachel a long time ago," she spoke in an almost dream-like state. She had spent a lot of time with him these past few days, and couldn't think of a reason why she never realized the gem of a person he was all those years ago.

"Okay Brooke, spill, will you? You have that look on your face."

"Well, uh –" Brooke looked down in her lap, fidgeting with her fingers. "I kind of kissed him, and let's just say things have kind of…escalated."

Haley's eyes widened. "You cheated on Chris?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I just drop a huge bombshell on you, and trust that to be the first thing you think of. Haley, if you haven't realized Chris hasn't been home in like a year."

"Sorry, sorry," Haley smiled sheepishly. "So you guys are, like, together?"

Brooke nodded. "As soon as both our divorces are final."

"Aw!" Haley squealed, wrapping Brooke in a side hug. "I'm so happy for you, lil sis."

Brooke grinned. "Thanks. So you're okay, right?"

Haley shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, I just wish things would've ended up differently, but I have a feeling everything will turn out okay."

"Everything happens for a reason," Brooke philosophized, nodding her head.

Haley groaned, rolling her eyes. "Don't give me that BS, Brooke."

Brooke shook her head, and sat up on the bed. "No, seriously, think about it. If you'd never met Lucas than you would've never met Nathan…"

"Oh my goodness, Brooke. Leave me alone about that already, will you?"

"Did someone call?" Nathan's head popped into the room suddenly, surprising both the girls.

Brooke turned her head. "Hey boy toy! Actually, we were just talking about you."

"Brooke!" Haley hissed from the side, pinching her sister.

Brooke ignored Haley as she patted a spot next to her, motioning for Nathan to join them. Nathan walked over obligingly, plopping down on the bed.

He nodded at Haley. "You holding up, okay?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for everything, Nate."

He gave her a lopsided grin, glad to see her smile. "Of course. So, which one of you has a thing for me?" A smirk enveloped his features as he spoke.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Cocky, much?"

"Only because I have a right to be." Nathan shrugged.

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? You think so?"

"What? Are you going to prove me wrong?" Nathan countered.

"Actually…" Brooke bit her lip, unable to think to a quick comeback.

Nathan smirked. "Exactly. Hales, can I have some cookie dough or are you planning to ravage that thing all on your own?" He asked, referring to the already half-empty bucket, with Haley taking huge dough balls into her mouth.

Haley rolled her eyes, smacking him on the arm, and offering the cookie dough. "I guess I can share with you," she gave in, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her. "You didn't share any with me!"

"Because you didn't ask, Brooke." Haley threw the pillow back at her, laughing.

Nathan looked at her, and couldn't help but grin at the sight of Haley's laugh reaching her eyes. This was the first time in the past week that he had even seen her smile so much.

--

Two weeks later

"The state court of North Carolina declares the divorce of Haley James and Lucas Scott official as of today, May 5th, 2007," The Judge declared after the two hour court procedure had taken place.

Haley let out a huge sigh of relief, and shot her ex-husband a genuine smile, which he gracefully returned.

She stepped off her podium once the hearing was adjourned and walked over to him, giving him a friendly hug.

_"Hales."_

_Haley turned around, surprised to hear the sudden voice. Nathan had gone to the store an hour ago to pick up groceries and she hadn't heard from Lucas since she had told him to leave two weeks earlier. So, needless to say, she was surprised when she turned around to find him standing near the bedroom door, hands stuffed in his pockets, with an apologetic look on his face._

_She suppressed a groan, not ready to deal with this, as she stood up. "Nice of you to finally show up. Were you fucking her the past two days?"_

_Lucas sighed inwardly, advancing further into the room. "Look, Haley, I didn't come here to fight. I just want to say…I know I've been an ass, and you never deserved anything I put you through." He paused, taking a deep breath. "So, I'm willing to give you a divorce, and I just want to apologize for everything I've done."_

_Haley looked at him, searching his eyes to find a genuineness that had been missing for so long. She smiled softly, grateful that he had the courage to finally apologize to her._

_"I'm not going to say it's okay, Luke. But thank you for trying, and thank you for agreeing to the divorce."_

_Lucas smiled at her, reluctantly offering his hand. She returned the smile as they enveloped each other in a tight hug, almost seeming like a bittersweet closure._

"So this is it, huh?" Lucas stated once they let go. "Take care of yourself, Hales."

She grinned up at him, touching his cheek. "You too, Lucas. Know I'm always here for you, alright?"

He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Of course. Haley, I want to try and be friends, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She smiled again softly. "Bye Lucas. Take care."

He nodded again, giving her a small wave as he walked away from her.

A pair of arms suddenly enveloped Haley into a hug, taking her by surprise as she let out a squeal. "Nathan!"

He laughed, as he twirled her around. "How are you feeling?"

"Relieved," she answered, her face breaking out into a huge smile as he put her down. "It's really over, huh? I never thought I'd be able to get out, and here I am…"

"I didn't doubt it for a second. You're a strong girl, Haley James, you just had to let yourself see it."

Haley grinned. "Thanks for everything, Nathan. I mean for showing up, and giving me an opportunity to smile again, and especially for being there through it all."

"Don't mention it." He put his arms around her shoulders, as they walked out of the courtroom, together.

Haley smiled to herself, as she looked up Nathan, mostly thankful than anything else, glad that she had met him, and somehow knowing that they had a future, that this wasn't the end.

--

_Life has a funny way of working out sometimes. It throws curveballs at you, but maybe all the tears had to happen before the rainbow shone through._

_Haley James was stuck in a loveless marriage for years, but if she hadn't been apart of that marriage, she wouldn't have met the man that completed her today, Nathan Scott. Maybe it was destiny, for him to save her. Maybe it was fate, two hearts simply meant to be together. Maybe it was a promise, two lovers meant to be together through eternity._

_But it was definitely love. Unconditional, undeniable love promised to one other as soon as they had the courage to profess it to each other. To be brave is to love someone unconditionally, without expecting anything in return. To just give, that takes courage, because we don't want to fall on our faces or leave ourselves open for hurt, but that's exactly what he did._

_Nathan Scott got his wish, and he never had to see a tear fall from his lover's eye again, because he did everything in his power to never wipe the smile of her face._

_--_

**The end**

* * *

_-Sigh-, So there it is, the end of my very first story. _

_No doubt that many of you are dissapointed, but it felt right for me to end it this way._

_First off, I have to thank my beta, Christina (angeldylan628). Thanks for being so wonderful, hun, and helping me through every chapter. I couldn't have done it without your inspiration or your notes of encouragement...or the constructive critisism. So thanks for everything! You're the best :)_

_Also, thanks to everyone that took time to leave me a review. Every single one of them helps, and esp. thanks to the people that took more time to leave a lengthy one. &even if you didn't leave a review, thanks for simply reading my story. It all meant a lot to me._

_So, here comes the shameless plug-in. I'm going to be posting a new story soon. (CO written with Words Come Blurred (Jenye)) so be sure to check that out when you can. :) _

_Please review. _

_xx_

_Sneha _


End file.
